


Amelia Part 9

by Sheryl8869



Series: Amelia [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheryl8869/pseuds/Sheryl8869
Summary: The continuing saga of Amelia and her fight to protect her children, Mulder, and Scully.





	Amelia Part 9

Amelia Part 9

What yells Mulder, Skinner, and Scully all at the same time? You are wrong said Scully; you must have misunderstood because my sister is self-healing and can’t die. Yes, she can say Tad. She said she was going to use magnetite said Tad. Oh my God says Scully with tears now running down her checks. They hear a faint cough come from the other end of the phone call, so they know she is still alive, at least for now. I don’t believe this said Scully. Well believe it says Tad, you read it yourself in her journal that only two things can kill her, and magnetite is one of them, but it will just take longer than it would for a super solider. Scully just shakes her head and says no you are wrong; the sister I know would never take her own life. But she is not the sister that you know anymore, and she has not been for a long time said Tad. These horrible things that have been done to her over the last couple of years have changed her and if you think about it Dana you know I am right said Tad. He continues by saying, she has been beaten down both physically, mentally, and emotionally. 

For a year and a half she has been told, by Krycek, as well as Bill, all three of the kid’s fathers, and god knows how many other men before that, that she is a horrible person, a whore, a slut, horrible mother, and that her children would be better off if she were dead and sadly she believes it. She believes that her children are better off with you and Mulder. She believes that her purpose in life was meant to give you two the family you deserve no matter how each child came to be. She believes that she was supposed to be beaten by Daisy’s father and raped by Matt and forced to get pregnant with Jackson, so she could give you two a family. She does not think she is worthy of being a mother to those 3 kids. She is to the point that she thinks she is not worthy of even being in their life as their Aunt. She is so fucked up in the head by all these men, including your brother Dana, who have beat her down both physically and mentally. She truly believes we would all be better off if she was dead. Tad continues by saying, she does not want to suffer any more pain whether it is physical or mental or emotional. She does not want to be subjected to any more test, experiments, or torture. She believes that the answer to all our problems and concerns is for her to end her own life said Tad. 

She believes that if she is gone then you, Mulder, and the children will be safe, and will be a happy family and be able to get on with your lives. She believes that if she is gone then they can’t use her DNA to create human super soldiers. He continues by saying, she said she did not want to live knowing that they could come at any minute and take her and torture her. Scully, Mulder, and Skinner are stunned by the things Tad has said. Scully has tears running down her face and says I knew she felt like a whore, slut, and bad mother but I had no idea she felt I like she deserved all these things to happen just so Mulder and I could have a family. Don’t get me wrong she says, because I love our children, but I would never want my sister to suffer. You have no idea how many nights I lay in bed and feel guilty that I am so grateful for our children. I feel guilty because I would never wish our children away but on the other hand, I wish my sister never had to suffer the way that she has. Mulder looks at Scully and says I never knew about that Scully. I did not tell you Mulder because I did not want to upset you and I knew you were having a tough time dealing with feeling like you let Amelia down because you could not protect her.

Before anybody else can comment on what Tad has said the car arrives at the location where Amelia is, or so they hope. The building appears to be a basic warehouse, but it is not surrounded by any other buildings. The warehouse looks out of place because it is basically in the middle of nowhere. God knows what secrets the inside of this warehouse holds, I guess this is the perfect place if you want to torture someone thought Mulder. Everyone goes to get out of the car, but Mulder says no, Scully you need to stay here. What she says, no way, I am going in there because my sister needs me. Just wait and hear me out he says. Just wait here with Skinner and Tad and I will go in and check it out. When we find her then you can come in. But if it is a trap then one of us needs to be alive for the kids he says. He looks at Skinner and says I am trusting you to protect my wife and to get her the hell out of here if something goes wrong. Mulder continues by saying, and I need you to promise me that if something happens to me then you will hide my family from that crazy bastard and make sure he never lays a finger on them. Skinner says I promise.

Before you go in, says Skinner, as he heads to the back of the SUV and opens a briefcase. I luckily already had this in the vehicle after a training exercise last week and I just never took it out. He shows them 4 earpieces that will allow them to communicate with each other. They all grab an earpiece and put it in their ear. Skinner then says take these radios as well because I am not sure if the concrete walls of the warehouse will interfere with the earpieces. He also hands both men a flashlight. Tad then says you can’t expect me to go in there unarmed. Skinner goes to the glove compartment and pulls out a gun. He hands it to Tad and says just don’t shoot yourself, Mulder, or Amelia with this. Tad takes the gun as Mulder walks towards Scully and pulls her toward him, so their foreheads are touching. I need you to promise me that you will not come in until I give the signal he says, and if it is a trap, I need you to get the hell out of here and get to the kids.

She shakes her head yes and then says, promise me you will be careful. I promise he says. He gives her a kiss and then starts to walk toward the door with Tad. He stops and turns toward Skinner and says, wait to call for back up until I say because I don’t want then storming on to the property or into the warehouse until we know what is going on in there. Fine says Skinner. Scully and Skinner stand there and watch until the 2 men approach the warehouse. They see Mulder hand Tad his flashlight and radio while he bends down to pick the lock. Once Mulder has the door unlocked the 2 men disappear thru the now open door. Skinner gets in the vehicle, but he notices Scully still standing there. Get in the vehicle Agent Scully says Skinner. She continues to just stand there and then he yells that is an order agent. She gets in the vehicle and silently starts to pray.

The 2 men enter the warehouse and Mulder whispers can you guys hear me out there. Skinner answers, we hear you loud and clear. Mulder and Tad maintain radio silence so not to alert anyone that they are in the building, but Scully and Skinner can hear them breathing so they know that both men are okay, at least for now. For the next 30 minutes Skinner and Scully sit in the SUV waiting to hear anything from Tad and Mulder. They know that the 2 men need to maintain radio silence for their safety, but the silence is killing Scully. While waiting Skinner gets a text from Kimberly saying she and the kids have arrived at the farmhouse and everything is fine. Skinner tells Scully what Kimberly’s text said and she says well at least my babies are safe and that is one less thing I have to worry about.

Scully can’t stand the radio silence anymore and she asks Mulder if he and Tad are okay. We are fine Scully he responses, it is just a huge warehouse and from what I can tell we have searched about 75% of it. If she is here, then we have to be close to finding her or at least finding a sign that she is here or was here he said. Mulder and Tad continue their search. They come across a door at the end of a hall. They open the door and walk into a hallway that has it lights on. Mulder whispers, I think we are getting close because the rest of the warehouse is dark, but this part of the warehouse has the lights on. Skinner and Scully are now on the edge of their seats waiting to see what else the 2 men find. They continue to walk down the hall and after about 20 feet open a door. The next thing Skinner and Scully know they hear Mulder say; yeah, we are definitely in the right place. What did you find ask Scully? Mulder enters the room and is surprised by what he sees. He looks at Tad and says check him for a pulse, as he points to a man on the floor. What is going on she asks? As he is bending down, he says we found 2 men, one is The Smoking Man and he is in bad shape. It looks like he has been shot said Mulder. Tad says this one is dead. Mulder says the other man is in a white lab coat, so I am guessing he is the doctor and he is dead from what appears to be a gunshot wound.

Skinner says I will call from an ambulance. The hell you will said Mulder, I don’t care if this crazy bastard lives or dies but I do care that an ambulance could alert whoever is in the warehouse that we are here. Mulder said but I am going to make sure that this bastard does not disappear like after the car accident. Mulder takes his handcuffs and cuffs The Smoking Man to a water pipe. He looks at Tad and says let’s go. The men continue out of the room and down the hall until they come to another door. They open the door and Mulder says Oh my God. What asks Skinner? We have entered what I am guessing is the room Amelia described as the room they did the testing because there is a table in the middle of the room with restraints. The room is completely destroyed and there is blood everywhere. I would say that the room was destroyed by either a tornado or by Amelia. There are 2 men and they are in really really bad shape. Mulder and Tad start to check for a pulse of both men. Tad looks at Mulder and shakes his head no. Mulder tells Skinner and Scully that both men are dead. I can’t even tell you how these men died but I would say that due to the damage in this room Amelia has something to do with it said Mulder. 

They see a second door on the other side of the room and approach it. Once they enter the room, they see what looks like a lab. Mulder says, this must be the lab and doctor‘s office but it is destroyed as well. All the sudden they hear a moan. Skinner and Scully start asking them questions about the room, but Mulder says shhh. The 2 men look at each other and start to search the room. Tad starts saying Amelia say something baby, tell us where you are. They come to a huge bookshelf that has been tipped over and find that Krycek is trapped under it. Where is she you son of a bitch yells Tad. Krycek laughs, but you can hear the pain in his voice, and says I hope that bitch is dead. Tad starts to lunge toward Krycek when Mulder stops him. Mulder looks at Tad and says we will worry about him later because he is not going anywhere but we need to find Amelia first. Tad pulls his gun and points it to Krycek’s head and says what did you do to her? Not enough says Krycek but it should not be long now.

What is that supposed to mean asks Tad? Where is she he asks? Mulder looks around the room and finds a laptop on the floor that is pretty smashed up. He also notices a cabinet with a lock on it that contains different kinds of vials with liquid in it. These must be the different things that they injected her with. The lock on the cabinet is been broken so Mulder takes one of each vial, and puts them in his pocket, because he knows that Scully will want to do test on the contents of these vials. Mulder looks thru the cabinet and finds an open box. Damn it he yells. Scully says over the earpiece, what is wrong Mulder? I found an open box with what looks like magnetite in it. She said that she found what she needed on the phone said Tad, that has to be what she was talking about. Mulder starts thinking and says, so she took some magnetite but where did she go because we have searched this entire warehouse? Krycek starts laughing. What the hell is so funny yells Tad? You’ll never find her and even if you do you will not find her in time says Krycek with a laugh. 

Tad is furious and starts screaming at Krycek to shut the hell up before I shut you up permanently. Mulder says we don’t have time for this Tad because we need to find Amelia now. Mulder says start looking for clues and just ignore Krycek. The 2 men search the lab while listening to Krycek beg for help. When they do not help him, he starts yelling how they will never find Amelia in time and she is as good as dead and he wishes he could have killed her himself. As they are searching the debris Mulder notices that the glass in the window is broken but there is no glass inside the room. All the glass is on the outside. I think she went out the window said Mulder. How do you know said Tad? Mulder said because if the window was broken in the fight then there would be glass all over the floor. Mulder continues by saying, she knew we would come for her, so she has decided to make it more difficult for us to find her by running off into the woods.

Skinner and Scully have been listening this whole time and Skinner says if she is in the woods then how are you going to find her? Listen said Mulder, go ahead and call for back up and once they arrive go ahead and come in the warehouse and take Krycek and The Smoking Man into custody. Also call The Gunman and see if they can get access to a satellite with thermal imaging, if so, then maybe they can locate her by her body temperature he said. Okay said Skinner. Mulder also says I am putting the laptop and the vials of liquid on the floor in the corner. Make sure you guys are in here first and grab these things before anyone else does he says. Hopefully The Gunmen can pull information off the damaged laptop. Will do said Skinner. Then the 2 men climb out the window and start walking into the woods. As they start their search of the woods Mulder tells Tad to check both sides of the trail. We are looking for anything that could tell us what way Amelia went. Whether it is bent branches, flattened grass, or even blood said Mulder.

Skinner calls for back up and an ambulance and then he and Scully wait for them to arrive. After a few minutes Scully says, I can’t wait in this car anymore. She gets out of the car and starts to pace back and forth next to the car. Scully looks at her watch and sees that it is going on noon. She thinks to herself that they got the call from Amelia around 10 AM and she already had the magnetite then so how long does she have before it kills her Scully thinks to herself. Scully says, that’s it, I can’t wait anymore. What are you talking about asks Skinner? I am going to find my sister she said as she reaches in the car for a radio. I am going to go around the outside of the warehouse toward the woods and find my sister and you go into the warehouse and get that laptop and vials before anyone else gets here she said to a shocked Skinner. But Mulder said you were supposed to stay with me yells Skinner as she is walking away from him. She turns around and says I don’t give a damn what Mulder said and then she turns back around and starts walking towards the woods again.

Damn it yells Skinner as he gets out of the car and slams the door closed. He starts walking toward the warehouse while starting to talk into the radio. Mulder, are you there asks Skinner? We are here Skinner said Mulder. Just a heads up, Scully is on her way to the woods said Skinner. She said that she was tired of waiting and she wants to just find her sister. Skinner also says I am going to go ahead and go into the warehouse and get the laptop and vials before the backup arrives. Mulder shakes his head and says okay, thanks for letting me know to Skinner via the radio. Tad looks at Mulder and says I am surprised you are taking this so calmly. Mulder laughs and says well I figured Scully would ditch Skinner and start looking for Amelia at some point. But aren’t you mad asks Tad. I mean you told her that you wanted her to stay with Skinner because you did not want her in danger said Tad.

Mulder says the thing you need to realize Tad is that if you are going to be in a relationship with Amelia you need to know that no matter what you say, even if you are right, Amelia is going to do whatever the hell she wants. Your finance, my wife, and my children are all from a very stubborn Irish catholic family and they are going to do whatever they want whenever they want said Mulder. Plus, they are all red heads so that means they all have fiery tempers he said with a laugh. Yes, I was thinking about my wife’s safety when I said I wanted her to stay with Skinner, but my wife is determined to find and save her sister and I have to respect that said Mulder. He then gets on the radio and says Scully, we are heading back to meet up with you so just keep walking and stay on the main trail. She responds okay Mulder. Tad says what? We need to keep going because Amelia is running out of time says Tad. I know that said Mulder, but I am not going to have my wife wandering around the woods by herself. Especially not knowing if that crazy bastard and Krycek have any traps or have any men out here said Mulder. Now let’s go back and meet up with Scully and then we will continue on as a group he said, beside you don’t really have a choice because Amelia would be pissed off if she ever found out that you left her sister out here by herself.

The 2 men walk, at a very fast pace, back toward the direction of Scully. After several minutes they finally reach Scully and she looks at Mulder and says not a word Mulder. He chuckles and says hell, I know better than that Scully; I was not going to say anything anyway. He then says, let’s just get moving. It takes the 3 several minutes to get caught up where Mulder and Tad were before. The 3 continue their search of the woods looking for any sign of where Amelia is, or would have gone too. After several minutes Skinner radios them and says that the backup is here now but he was able to get the vials and laptop out of the warehouse before the backup arrived. 

He also said that the agents are in the process of taking Krycek and The Smoking Man into custody and to the hospital under 24-hour guard. Mulder says we have to make sure that neither one of them disappears or slips away like in the past. Skinner then says I am going to make a call to a judge, who is a friend of mine, and ask that he order both Krycek and The Smoking Man be moved to the hospital ward of the federal prison once they are stable and able to be moved. While they continue to walk and search the woods Tad starts to become frustrated. We are never going to find her he said this is useless. Scully stops in her tracks and looks at Tad and yells, don’t say that because we are going to find her, and everything is going to be okay. Mulder says, okay everybody needs to calm down. Let’s do this said Mulder, Tad you check the brush on the left side of the trail, and I will check the brush on the right side of the trail and Scully you just stay on the trail and keep looking for clues.

Tad goes left and Mulder goes right and the 3 continue their search for Amelia. After about another 5 minutes Skinner radios and says that The Gunmen were able to hack into a satellite that has thermal imaging. They can see the 3 of you as well as body about 300 yards ahead and about 100 yards to the right in the woods. Skinner continues by saying now The Gunmen can’t be sure if this body is Amelia or someone else, but it is the only clue that we have. Mulder tells Skinner that they will check it out and to have The Gunmen let you know when we are getting close. Will do said Skinner. The 3-takeoff running as Skinner relays messages from The Gunmen. Skinner radios by saying 200 yards….100 yards….50 yards….25 yards. Skinner now says, cut to the right. The 3 continue to run as Skinner says 75 yards….50 yards….25 yards….you are there. 

The 3 stop and start looking around. Mulder is looking around when he notices what appears to a bloody handprint on a tree trunk. Over here he yells as he starts looking behind thick brush. Then all the sudden he says, oh my God. Scully and Tad catch up with Mulder and look down at the ground where he is standing. The 3 are in shock when they find an unconscious Amelia lying in the woods and covered in blood. Why is she partially grey asks Tad? I don’t know said Scully. Scully kneels and checks for a pulse. She breathes a sigh of relief and says, “She’s alive”. She then says we have to find the magnetite and get it the hell away from her. Mulder looks down and notices that Amelia’s hand is closed into a fist. He then says I think it is in her hand. Scully opens Amelia’s hand and finds a piece of magnetite the size of a golf ball. She takes it out of Amelia’s hand and hands it to Mulder and says get this so far away as possible from Amelia. He takes the magnetite and then throws it as far as he can further into the woods.  
Scully examines Amelia more and says if I had to guess I would say that the magnetite is turning her dark grey. It looks like it starts at the hand that was holding the magnetite and spreads up her arm and then not only spreads across her chest but also down her stomach and up her neck and face. My guess is that it was slowly killing her inch by inch as it spread thru out her body. I am just hoping that the damage will now reverse itself since we have removed the magnetite she said.

Scully then says, she is covered with blood, but I don’t think it is all Amelia’s. Scully starts to do a quick physical examination and says; well she certainly was in a fight because she is covered with scrapes and bruises including 2 black eyes. As she continues to check over Amelia, she says that her nose appears to be broken as well as several ribs. Also, it looks like she was stabbed by a knife in her side. Scully then starts to say something but stops. What is it Scully asks Mulder? Scully then says there is a bruise around her neck in the shape of a hand like someone tried to choke her. Tad is so upset at hearing Scully’s description of Amelia’s injuries that he is speechless, and he has to fight to hold back tears. We need to get her out of here said Scully. Just then Mulder gets on the radio with Skinner. Mulder says, we found Amelia and she is in pretty bad shape. Damn it said Skinner to himself. Mulder continues by saying, go ahead and drive the SUV around the building and start to back into the woods as far as you can while staying on the main trail. We will start walking out and meet up with you he continued. Will do responds Skinner.

Mulder picks up Amelia and carriers her to the main trail. Tad says; let me help because you will not be able to carry her all the way out of here on your own. How are you going to carry her when you have broken ribs Tad asks Mulder? Tad says we will carry her together. Mulder puts Amelia between the two men and he puts Amelia’s left arm around his shoulder while Tad puts Amelia’s right arm around his shoulders. Together the now group of 4 starts to walk out of the woods. The group walks for about 20 minutes before they meet up with Skinner and the SUV. Skinner jumps out of the SUV and opens the back-seat door. Skinner can also see Tad is starting to struggle, because of his broken ribs, so he steps forward and takes Tad’s place and helps Mulder hold up Amelia. Scully and Tad get in the back seat and then Mulder and Skinner help slide Amelia into the back seat. Amelia’s head is resting in Tad’s lap and Amelia’s legs are on Scully’s lap. Skinner and Mulder then get in the front seat and Skinner starts to drive out of the woods and past the warehouse. 

As the SUV is headed towards the highway Scully asks Skinner if he has a pen. Skinner and Mulder look at each other in confusion but Skinner knows better than to question Scully right now. Skinner says, Mulder there is a pen in the glove box. Mulder gets in the glove box and finds the pen and hands it to Scully. He watches as Scully pulls up Amelia’s shirt and starts marking on Amelia with the pen.  
What are you doing asks Tad? I am marking where the dark gray ends so I can tell if it is getting better or worse. Where are we going asks Skinner? Before Tad can even open his mouth to say to go to the penthouse Scully says take us to the farmhouse. No said Tad, you can’t do that. Yes I can say Scully, I am her sister and until you two are married you don’t have a say. Married says Skinner. What do you mean married he asks? 

Mulder says, they got engaged yesterday but Amelia wanted to be the one to tell you. Oh, said Skinner. I am sorry Tad but the only person I am going to listen to right now is Scully said Skinner. Dana, you know she does not want to be at the house or near the kids says Tad. I know said Scully, but she does not have a choice right now. I need to be with my sister so I can take care of her, but I also need to be with my children she said. Tad says she is going to be so pissed off when she wakes up and finds out where she is. Don’t you worry about that, I will handle Amelia said Scully. As the car now heads toward the farmhouse Tad is gently stroking Amelia’s cheek and telling her that she is going to be okay and that he loves her so much. He takes her hand in his and says her hands are freezing. He starts to rub her hands with his when all the sudden he realizes something is missing. He says out loud but not really talking to anyone specific, she needs her ring. He reaches in his pocket and pulls her engagement ring out. He gently slides the ring on her finger and then brings her hand to his mouth and kisses it.

After what seemed like the longest drive in history they finally arrived at the farmhouse. As they approached the house, they see 2 of the agents from the protective detail. Skinner rolls down his window and asked where the other 2 agents are. One of the agents says that the other 2 agents are walking the property to make sure no one gets onto the property and passed the cameras. Mulder turns to Scully and asks how are we going to do this without upsetting the kids because once they see both of us, they are not going to let us out of their sight? Scully thinks for a minute and then says why don’t you go in Mulder and take the kids out back to play on the swing set. Then Skinner can carry Amelia upstairs, since Tad can’t carry her because of his broken ribs. After I get her settled, cleaned up, and exam her I will come down, and switch with you, and say hi to the kids said Scully.

What about when she starts to heal asks Skinner? I personally have seen what torture she goes thru when she heals from broken bones he said, plus I know you do know what the children to hear Amelia screaming in pain. Scully said I still have some of the pain medication from the other day so I will use that to help control the pain. She continues by saying, we need to try and make sure that Mulder or I are always in the room because I am afraid that when she wakes up she is going to flip out and we are the only 2 that have been able to calm her down in the past. Tad says I know that I don’t have a say in any of this, but I need to be by her side. Please don’t keep me out of the room he said. Scully looks at him and says you can be in the room for now. After that it will just depend on Amelia and how she is when she wakes up said Scully.

Mulder gets out of the car and heads into the house where he is greeted by 3 happy babies. He kneels on the floor as the girls run into his arms and he gives them both a big hug and a kiss on the head. He then picks up Jackson off the floor and gives him a hug and a kiss on the head. Kimberly looks at him with confusion because it appears that he is all by himself. Mulder looks at the kids and asks them if they want to go outside and swing. Samantha looks up at her Daddy and says, Mama? Mulder looks at his daughter and says Mama is still working right now but you will see her very soon. With Jackson still in his arms he takes the girls outside to swing. As he walks past Kimberly, he whispers to her to go to the front door and let them know they can come in now. She is confused by this but does not ask any questions. Once Mulder has the children out the back-door Kimberly goes to the front door and is surprised to see Skinner, Scully, and another man. She waves them in the house and Skinner jumps out of the vehicle and opens the back door where Kimberly sees him pull an unconscious Amelia out of the back seat. Then Scully and another man get out of the car. Scully rushes up the front steps to the house as Kimberly holds the screen door open for the group. Scully rushes up the stairs and Skinner, who is carrying Amelia, and Tad follow her.

Skinner looks at Kimberly while going up the stairs and asks if she can help Mulder keep the children occupied for a little while longer. As Scully is running to the master bedroom, she stops at the hall closet and grabs an arm full of towels. She goes into the bedroom and spreads the towels out on the bed. Skinner places Amelia on the towels as Scully goes into the adjoining bathroom and turns the water on in the sink to warm up the water. Can you go down to the kitchen and get a big bowl Skinner asks Scully? Skinner rushes out of the room without even answering yes. Tad kneels next to the bed and whispers in Amelia’s ear as Scully goes to the closet and pulls out her medical bag. She comes back to the bed and starts spreading out the items she is going to need from her medical bag onto the bed. Skinner comes back with a bowl and Scully tells him to fill the bowl up with warm water and bring it back to the bed. She sets the bowl of water on the floor and then turns to Skinner and says can you go downstairs and help Mulder with the kids? Skinner knows Scully is basically telling him to go downstairs and not asking him, so he leaves the room without saying a word.

Without looking at Tad Scully says you need to get out of my way, so Tad moves to the other side of the bed. She starts to cut the scrubs off Amelia while Tad holds Amelia’s hand. Once Scully gets the scrubs cut off Amelia, she and Tad see that Amelia’s body is covered in bruises, cuts, scraps, blood, and dirt. Tad starts to say something but then decides to stop and just let Scully take care of Amelia. Scully takes a washcloth and puts it in the warm water so she can start to clean up Amelia. As Amelia’s body is cleaned of the blood and dirt they can see more of the injuries and the dark gray of Amelia’s skin. Tad and Scully notice that the dark gray is also running down Amelia’s legs. Scully does notice that the dark gray does appear to be getting better because it is no longer at the line that Scully drew on Amelia’s stomach.

Tad can no longer look at Amelia’s battered body because he is on the verge of tears, so he starts to whisper in her ear again while Scully continues to clean Amelia up and exam her injuries. Scully notices all the severe bruises on Amelia’s wrist, ankles, and inner thighs. She does her best to not react to what she is seeing because she does not want to have to explain to Tad about what she is seeing. After cleaning up Amelia and giving her a shot of pain medication Scully text Mulder to go to the living room closet where there is a box of Amelia’s clothes, that Amelia left when she disappeared from the house, and bring up some clothes for Scully to put on Amelia.

After a couple of minutes there is a knock on the door and Scully goes to answer the door. She sees Mulder standing at the door holding a pair of black yoga pants and white tank top for Amelia. She steps out in the hall and closes the door behind her. She takes the clothes from Mulder and asks how are the kids? He says they are fine; Skinner and Kimberly are with them right now. He continues by saying that Skinner is going to take one of the agents and they are going to take Kimberly back to her car so she can go home and then the agent is going to drive our car back. Scully says before they go, I need you to do a couple of things for me. Okay he says. I need you to run a couple of errands for me and have Skinner and Kimberly stay with the kids. Whatever you need he said. I need you to run to the drug store and pick up The Morning After Pill she said, you don’t need a prescription. But I don’t want Skinner, Kimberly, or Tad to know she continues. Mulder, in shock, says what? I am not 100% sure and will not be until Amelia wakes up, and I can talk to her, but we have a short window of opportunity before a pregnancy can occur if she was raped. What are you talking about Scully he asks? Amelia has severe bruising around her wrist, ankles, and inner thighs said Scully. I can’t do an internal exam, but the bruising is a sign of possible rape she continues. She continues by saying, if she was raped then there was more than one person involved because based on the bruising either someone was holding her wrist, or they were restrained, and my guess would be a couple of people held her ankles. Mulder looks at her with tears in her eyes and says so you are telling me that there were at least 3 people involved. Yes, said Scully.

Mulder starts to get upset but then remembers that he must stay calm because the kids are downstairs, and he does not want to upset them. He also does not want to get upset because then Tad and Skinner will know something else is wrong. Scully can tell that Mulder is struggling to stay calm. She takes his hand in hers and says Mulder you need to take a deep breath. It is not going to do Amelia any good if we get upset, she continues. Mulder looks at Scully and says you’re right. Scully then says I also need you to take this, she says as she hands him a vial of blood, to a friend of mine at the hospital and give it to her. I have already talked to her and she knows what test I want run on the blood. Scully then hands him a piece of paper and says call her at this number when you get to the parking garage and tell her where you are, and she will come to you to get the sample. Are you sure we can trust this person Scully asks Mulder? I am sure said Scully. I did not tell her who the test were for, I just told her that it was for a Jane Doe and it was for a F.B.I. case we were working on says Scully. I told her that the F.B.I. label was really backed up and we could not wait for the results of the tests. What are you testing for asks Mulder? She looks at him and all she can say is sexual transmitted diseases. Mulder closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he pulls his wife into a hug.

You stay with Amelia and I will run to the drug store and to the hospital. I will have Skinner and Kimberly stay with the kids he said. He leans down and gives her a kiss on the lips and then turns and goes downstairs. Scully goes back into the bedroom and sits by Amelia’s bedside. Mulder comes downstairs and goes to the back door and calls for Skinner to come into the house. What’s going on asks Skinner? I need to borrow your car for a little while said Mulder. Can you and Kimberly stay with the kids for just a little while longer asks Mulder? Of course, said Skinner but what is going on? I can’t say right now said Mulder. I just need to run an errand really quickly for Scully and I need you to stay with the kids. Okay Mulder said Skinner as he handed over his car keys. I will be back as soon as I can say Mulder as he turns and heads toward the front door.

Mulder returns an hour and a half minutes later and is greeted by the girls running to him and yelling Daddy. Mulder picks up his daughters and gives them both a hug. He looks at Skinner and says can you take this upstairs to Scully and asks her if she wants to switch so she can see the kids? Sure, said Skinner and then I am going to take Kimberly to her car and bring back your car. Skinner goes upstairs and knocks on the bedroom door. Scully answers the door and Skinner hands her the bag. Skinner then says Mulder wants to know if you want to switch with him so you can see the kids. Scully shakes her head yes as she turns to Tad and says I am going to go downstairs, and Mulder will be up in a minute. Tad says okay. 

As she is walking toward the stairs, she stops at the hall linen closet and puts the bag, with The Morning After Pill in it, behind a pile of towels in the closet. She did not want to leave it in the bedroom because she does not want Tad to know what is in it. Scully comes downstairs, followed by Skinner, and sees Kimberly feeding Jackson a bottle and Mulder sitting on the floor with the girls. Scully calls the girls’ names and she sees big smiles on both of their faces as they turn around and see their Mommy. The girls run to their Mommy and she kneels on the floor and she gives both girls a hug and says, oh my sweet girls. Mulder gets off the floor and goes upstairs so he can sit with Amelia.

Scully sits on the couch and both girls crawl into her lap. I missed you Mommy says Daisy. Me too says Samantha. I missed both of you said Scully. Kimberly brings baby Jackson to Scully and she takes him in her arms and says, and I missed you too Jack Jack. Why you upstairs Mommy asks Daisy? Scully says I was upstairs with Aunt Amelia because she has some ouchies and I am taking care of her. Oh, says Daisy. Do you remember Aunt Amelia asks Scully? We say good night to her picture every night and we pray every night that God keeps her safe said Scully. Daisy says I go kiss her ouchies and make her feel better. Daisy starts to get off the couch, but Scully stops her and says that is very sweet baby, but Aunt Amelia is sleeping right now. 

Where Da Da asks Samantha? Scully says Da Da went upstairs to take care of Aunt Amelia so I could come down here and see you guys. Me help take care of Unt Melia too says Daisy. That is very sweet baby said Scully, but Mommy and Daddy can take care of Aunt Amelia. Me want to help pouts Daisy. I know you want to help said Scully. How about you help Mommy and Daddy by helping take care of Sammy and Jack Jack said Scully? Okay Mommy said Daisy. Daisy then turns to Skinner and Kimberly and says me help, me take care of Ammy and Ack Ack. Skinner kneels in front of Daisy and says that is great sweetie and I know you will do a great job. Scully now has a big smile on her face and says you are such a big girl Daisy. Skinner looks at Scully and says I am going to take Kimberly to her car and bring your guys car back, I should be back in a couple of hours. Okay sir, thank you said Scully. 

Mulder is sitting next to the bed and watching Tad as he is talking to Amelia and begging her to wake up. He looks at Tad and says maybe you should take a break and go for a walk or go downstairs and get something to eat said Mulder. No said Tad, I can’t leave her, I need to be here for her. But you will not do her any good if you are passed out from exhausting said Mulder. I know you are right said Tad, but I just can’t leave her. Mulder decides to not push the issue with Tad and lets him be because if he were in Tad’s position, he would not want to leave Scully’s side for anything.

Over the next couple of hours Scully spends time playing with all 3 children and Mulder and Tad continue to sit by Amelia’s bedside in silence. Skinner finally returns with Mulder and Scully’s car. He walks in and smiles as he sees Scully playing on the floor with the kids. Scully looks up and smiles at Skinner and then asks him to go upstairs and get Mulder. Without saying a word Skinner starts to go upstairs.  
Mulder and Tad are still sitting by Amelia’s bedside when there is a knock on the bedroom door. Mulder gets up and opens the door to see Skinner standing in the hall. Skinner says Scully wants you to come downstairs. Mulder turns to Tad and says either Scully or I will be back in a minute. Tad just nods his head.

Mulder and Skinner go downstairs. Mulder smiles as he sees his wife and children playing together on the floor. Scully looks up and sees Mulder coming down the stairs. Hey guys says Mulder. Da Da says Sammy as she gets up and runs to her Daddy. Daisy gets up and runs to her Daddy and says me help Daddy, Mommy say me help take care of Ammy and Jack Jack. Mulder looks confusingly at Scully. Scully says I told Daisy that you and I were taking care of Amelia and she said she wanted to help. So instead I told her that she could help us by helping to take care of Sammy and Jack Jack said Scully. I see says Mulder, I know you will do great helping take care of Sammy and Jack Jack he says to Daisy.

Mulder looks at Scully while she is still playing on the floor with the kids. I was thinking Scully he said. About she asks. He says I am afraid that if Amelia has a nightmare, tonight, that she will wake up the kids and accidentally scare them so I was thinking that the kids and I will sleep downstairs tonight and I will leave the TV on all night to cover up anything that might wake them up. I think that is a good idea said Scully. Scully gives each baby a kiss on the head and says I am going to go back upstairs now so be good for Daddy and Uncle Skinman. Daisy and Sammy start to get upset and they both hold onto Scully so she can’t get up off the floor. No Mommy don’t go cries Daisy. No Ma Ma cries Sammy. I am sorry babies, but I need to go check on Aunt Amelia. Daisy, can you help Daddy and Uncle Skinman with Sammy and Jack Jack. Daisy shakes her head yes as tears roll down her cheeks. Mulder can tell that Scully is starting to get upset also so he gets on the floor and says to the girls, how about we have some ice cream and then we can watch your favorite movie. Mulder looks at Scully and Skinner and says if all else fails bribe them with ice cream. The 3 adults laugh. 

Is that okay asks Mulder? Both girls shake their head yes as they try to stop crying. Scully kisses Daisy on the head and says be good and then kisses Sammy on the head and says be good. Skinner says come on girls, let’s get some ice cream. Skinner takes the girls into the dining room and gets them into their booster seats. Mulder turns to Scully and says if you need me just yell or text me and I will be there. I know she says. She then turns to the baby in her arms, have fun with Daddy and Uncle Skinman Jack Jack. She kisses the baby on his head and hands him to his Daddy. Scully starts to walk up the stairs as Mulder lifts Jackson above his head and makes the baby laugh. Let’s go get some ice cream big boy said Mulder. Scully stops on the stairs and says, with humor but also seriousness in her voice, don’t you dare give that baby ice cream Mulder. Because the last time you did it upset his stomach and he threw up she says. Yes, honeybunch he says with a smile on his face. Shut up Poopyhead she says with a laugh. He starts to walk into the dining room and whispers in the baby’s ear, I will give you just a little bit of ice cream buddy. The baby laughs as Mulder puts him in his highchair.

Scully stops at the hall closet and grabs the bag from the pharmacy. Then she goes into the bedroom and sees Tad sitting in the same place as when she left him a couple of hours ago. She walks past Tad and starts to exam Amelia again. Well her wounds are healing, and the dark grey is getting better she says. When do you think she will wake up asks Tad? I don’t know says Scully, it depends on a lot of different things. It depends on how much the magnetite affected her brain and if she suffered any brain trauma after everything that happened at the warehouse said Scully. Scully looks at Tad and starts to say, Tad why don’t you… When Tad interrupts her by saying I can’t leave her Dana. Please don’t make me leave her he begs. Scully takes a deep breath and then says you can stay for now.

Over the next several hours Mulder and Skinner sit on the couch with the girls, Jackson is asleep in the Pack N Play next to the couch, watching the same children’s movie over and over. Neither man can get up to change the movie because Sammy is asleep on Mulder and Daisy is asleep on Skinner. The two men sleep off and on. When Mulder is awake, he just stares at his sleeping daughters and son, to his right next to the couch, and thinks how lucky he and Scully are to have these children in their lives and it is all thanks to the woman who is unconscious upstairs. Upstairs Scully and Tad just continue to sit in quiet and watch Amelia. Tad continues to just hold Amelia’s hand while Scully just watches and prays that her sister will wake up and not flip out.

Finally, at about 2 am Amelia starts to become more active in her sleep. She starts moving more and crying. Scully tells Tad to move so she can check on Amelia. He moves out of Scully’s way and asks what is going on? She turns to him and says I don’t know how she is going to be when she comes to so please just go to the other side of the room, so she does not flip out when she wakes up. No Dana, please don’t make me leave her begs Tad? I need to be here when she wakes up, so she knows I am here for her. Scully looks at him and says, with an angry tone, either get to the other side of the room or I will have Mulder remove you from the room. It is your choice she continued. Okay okay said Tad and he moves to the other side of the room and starts pacing. 

Amelia continues to cry out in her sleep and Dana continues to be by her side holding her hand. Tad is pacing on the other side of the room and silently praying that this whole ordeal will soon be over. Sometimes Dana and Tad can make out words in Amelia’s cries, words such as stupid, whore, dead, worthless, stop, and no. Hearing these words are like a knife in the heart to both Tad and Scully because they both know that these are words that Krycek has said to Amelia in the past and probably said to Amelia over the last 24 hours. Finally, after what seems like forever to Tad, Amelia screams at the top of her lungs as she jolts up in bed covered in sweat. She grabs her chest with both of her hands as she is having difficulty breathing. Tad starts to rush toward the bed when Scully yells at him to stay where he is at.  
Mulder is downstairs when he hears Amelia scream. He and Skinner look at each other as he gets up off the couch and gently lays a sleeping Samantha next to Skinner on the couch, so she does not roll off. He then tells Skinner to turn up the volume of the TV to cover up any noises from upstairs. Mulder rushes up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

Amelia is now looking around the room at Mulder, Scully, and Tad staring at her. Stay away from me she yells. Scully tries to approach Amelia to calm her down, but Amelia moves away from her. I said stay away from me yells Amelia. No one is going to hurt you Amelia says Scully I just need you to calm down and breathe. Amelia continues to move further away from Scully until she is on the floor in the corner of the room. Scully, Mulder, and Tad are standing there because they are in shock by Amelia’s reaction. Tad looks at Amelia and says, baby no one is going to hurt you. Liar yells Amelia, and don’t you dare call me baby Krycek. The other three in the room are now looking at each other in confusion. Tad says baby it’s me Tad, I am not Krycek. I meant what I said Krycek, I am going to kill you yells Amelia. Scully jumps up and yells for Tad and Mulder to get out of the room NOW.

No please Dana don’t, I need to be here for her begs Tad. Mulder get him out of here now yells Scully. Mulder grabs Tad by the shoulders and drags him out of the room. Mulder close the door behind him, but Tad tries to go back in. Don’t you dare go back in that room until Scully says it is okay says Mulder. But yells Tad but Mulder interrupts him by pushing him up against the wall in the hall and says you are going to shut the hell up because if you wake up my kids I am going to kick you not only out of the house but also off the property and you will not get anywhere near Amelia. Tad starts to calm down and just shakes his head yes. Mulder says I know you want to be near Amelia but right now you can’t. Trust me I want to be there for her too said Mulder, but I can’t. We just need to let Scully do what she needs to do so she can help Amelia. I just don’t understand why she thought I was Krycek says Tad. Mulder says, well I can’t speak about right now, but I can say that in the past when Amelia flipped out, she did not recognize Skinner and she would not let him near her. He continues by saying after a while Amelia finally realized it was Skinner and she calmed down.

Back in the bedroom Scully is trying to talk to Amelia but she is looking at Scully like she does not know her. Sweetie it’s Dana, everything is okay now. Scully slowly approaches Amelia, but she yells at Scully "Stay away from me”. Scully stops where she is at and sits on the floor. Scully tries to talk to Amelia again, but she will not listen to what Scully has to say. Amelia starts talking to herself. She says stupid stupid stupid. You can’t even kill yourself. You are a failure. Scully says to Amelia that is not true Amelia, but Amelia is not listening and continues to talk to herself. He is right, I can’t do anything right. Hell, I couldn’t even kill myself. I am a failure as a mother. I am a failure at trying to kill myself. Now Amelia is banging her head against the wall as she continues to say stupid stupid stupid stupid. Amelia please stop begs Scully, but Amelia is not listening to her. Amelia continues to bang her head against the wall as she says everything that Krycek has said to her. I am worthless. Worthless to my children. Worthless to my family. Worthless worthless worthless. 

Scully now has tears in her eyes hearing Amelia say these horrible things about herself. Amelia please stop because none of that is true says Scully. But Amelia does not stop. She continues to bang her head against the wall and says I deserve everything that they did to me. I am a whore and deserve to be punished. Hearing Amelia say these things about herself is making Scully cry. Amelia please stop begs Scully, but her words fall on deaf ears. Amelia screams shut up to Scully. Hearing these words breaks Scully’s heart. She thinks to herself; I don’t think that Amelia knows who I am. Mulder and Tad are in the hallway and they hear banging, crying, and screaming. What the hell is going on in there asks Tad? I don’t know said Mulder, but it can’t be good.

Over the next 30 minutes Scully must sit, and watch as Amelia punishes herself by repeating all the horrible things that were said to her as well as continuing to bang her head against the wall. Finally, Amelia slides down the wall to lay down on the floor in the fetal position. Amelia wraps her arms around herself and then cries herself to sleep. Once Amelia has been asleep for several minutes Scully finally moves toward Amelia so she could check Amelia’s pulse. Once Scully checks Amelia’s pulse she gets up off the floor and goes to the bedroom door. She opens the door and sees both Mulder and Tad sitting on the floor in the hallway.

Both men jump up and Tad asks, how is she? Scully says she is asleep right now. Can I sit with her asks Tad? I am sorry Tad, but I would rather you not said Scully. What asks Tad? Until I know how she is going to react to seeing you I don’t want to take a chance of upsetting her said Scully. Please Dana you can’t keep me away from her says Tad. Mulder turns to Tad and say listen to me Tad, I know how you feel because if it was Scully in there instead of Amelia, I would do whatever I had to too be by her side. But Scully is in charge and what she says goes continues Mulder. Scully then looks at Tad and says why don’t you go downstairs and try and get some rest. There is a couch in Mulder’s office that you can rest on she said. Scully could tell that Tad was not going to leave the hallway. Please Tad; go get some rest because when Amelia is up to seeing you, I know that you are going to want to be by her side non-stop and you will need to be well rested.

Do you promise me that you will come get me if she wakes up and asks for me says Tad? I promise says Scully, as long as she wants to see you. Mulder and Scully watch as Tad goes down the stairs. Tad sees Skinner sleeping on the couch with Amelia’s baby girls and he sees Amelia’s baby boy sleeping in a Pack N Play next to the couch. He has been to the house enough times before when Amelia lived there to know where Mulder’s office was. He quietly opens the office door and goes inside. Once he quietly closes the door he lays down on the couch. He was sure he would just lay there thinking about the love of his life just one floor above him, but before he knows if he is sound asleep from exhaustion.

As soon as they hear the office door close Scully takes Mulder’s hand and then opens the bedroom door. Together they enter the bedroom. Mulder looks around the room until he sees Amelia asleep on the floor in the corner. Mulder watches as Scully closes the door. He then sees tears in her eyes, so he pulls her into a tight embrace and whispers in her ear that everything is going to be okay. Krycek and The Smoking Man are going to be transferred to the federal prison infirmary as soon as they are stable enough to be moved and we have Amelia back and she is alive said Mulder. But for how long asks Scully. How long what asks Mulder? How long will Amelia be alive because she has already tried to kill herself once said Scully. What is to say she is not going to try it again Scully continues? We will not let her says Mulder. Scully starts to laugh. What is so funny asks Mulder? You she says, you are talking about Amelia here and she is the most hardheaded person. You are saying that we will not let Amelia do something she wants said Scully. If Amelia wants to do something there is nothing that will change her mind she continues.

Mulder laughs and then says let me correct myself, we will do whatever we need to do for Amelia to help her get thru this horrible ordeal. I don’t know what all that would entail at the moment, but I promise you we will get Amelia thru this alive he says. Mulder pulls Scully over to the 2 chairs sitting by the side of the bed. They sit down and he says tell me what happened. It was horrible said Scully, I thought seeing her locked up in that padded cell in the psych ward at Our Lady of Sorrow was the worst thing possible, but I was wrong because this was way worse. She started talking to herself saying that she was stupid and that she was a failure because she could not even kill herself. I tried to tell her that was not true, but she would not listen to me and continued talking to herself. She then started saying, he is right, she can’t do anything right and that she couldn’t even kill herself. She said she was a failure as a mother. She then started banging her head against the wall as she continues to say the she was stupid. Mulder interrupted by saying I wondered what that banging was.

Scully continued by saying, I begged her to stop but she would not listen to me. She just continued to bang her head against the wall as she said everything that Krycek had said to her. I then asked her to stop because none of that is true says Scully. But Amelia just would not stop, she just continued to bang her head against the wall and said that she deserved everything that they did to her and that she was a whore and deserve to be punished. Scully continued by saying when I tried to get thru to her, she would just scream at me to shut up. I don’t think she recognized me Mulder said Scully. Mulder said to Scully, I am going to tell you the same thing I told Tad, this is not the first time that she has flipped out and did not recognize one of us. Remember when we were in Canada and she flipped out on Skinner after she fell into the mirror and passed out asks Mulder? It was only temporary and then she was fine he said. Just give her some time and she will remember you he said as he squeezed her hand. 

Scully lays her head on Mulder’s shoulder, as he puts his arm around her shoulder, as she says I hope so, but we don’t know what affects the magnetite had on her brain and if there will be permanent side effects. You can’t think that way Love; you have to think positively said Mulder. I know you are right she said but it was just so hard hearing her say those horrible things that she said about herself.  
You know Mulder, everything that Amelia went thru the other night and everything that they did to her might explain why Jackson was so fussy the other night said Scully. I had not thought of that Scully, but I am sure you are right he says.

The 2 sit there in silence for a little while as they watch Amelia sleep in the corner on the floor. Finally, Scully says Mulder can I ask you a question. Of course, he responds. How much ice cream did you give Jackson she asks with a laugh? Mulder reacts with shock in his voice and says Scully I didn’t give him any ice cream. She laughs as she looks at his face and says I know you and I know that you would not be able to resist giving our son some ice cream just like you were not able to resist giving our daughters ice cream when they were Jackson’s age. Mulder laughs as he says okay you caught me, I swear I only gave him a couple of bites this time and he did not get sick. She laughs and says I knew you were going to do it anyway because you could never deny your kids anything and that is why you are the best father our kids could ever have. He kisses her on the head and says thank you and you are the best mother our kids could ever have. Thank you she says but our kids also have Amelia and she is also the best mother our kids could have because everything she has done and gone thru for us and her kids. You are exactly right Scully he says, our kids are lucky to have 2 great mothers in their lives.

Mulder and Scully were able to sleep for about an hour before they were awoken by Amelia. Amelia woke up on the floor and looked around to figure out where she was. Once Amelia figured out she was in Mulder and Scully’s bedroom she said out loud “What the Fuck”. Amelia saying this is what woke up Mulder and Scully. The 2 jump out of their seats and start to approach Amelia. Scully notices Amelia tenses up, so she stops in her tracks. She then asks Mulder to leave the room and she sits on the floor where she stands. Once Mulder was out of the room, he goes downstairs and first tells Skinner that Amelia is awake and calmer and with Scully. Skinner responds by saying good. Mulder couldn’t decide if he should wake up Tad or not but then he thought to himself that if he were in Tad’s place he would want to know that Scully was awake.

Mulder opens the office door and goes into the office. Once the door is closed Mulder gently and quietly wakes up Tad. Tad jumps up and asks Mulder what’s wrong. Keep your voice down said Mulder. Nothing is wrong but I just wanted to let you know that Amelia is awake, and Scully is with her. Tad starts to get up off the couch but Mulder stops him. I need to see her says Tad. First Mulder says you need to keep your voice down, so you don’t wake up the kids. Second, I just wanted to let you know what is going on, but you can’t go up there. Why asks Tad? Mulder continues by saying Scully is not going to let you in there right now, hell she even kicked me out of the room. We just need to let Scully do her thing and she will let us know when we can see Amelia said Mulder.

Tad sits back down on the couch and Mulder joins him. Tad says it is so hard knowing she is so close, but I can’t be there with her. I understand said Mulder; if it was Scully instead of Amelia in there, I would do anything to be with her. Listen to me Tad; Scully, Skinner, and I have been thru this before with Amelia and we just have to be patience and let Scully do her thing and help Amelia. Once Mulder closes the bedroom door Scully looks at Amelia and asks how are you feeling? Amelia responds by saying my head hurts. Scully laughs and says that is understandable. What do you mean asks Amelia? Don’t you remember asks Scully? Remember what asks Amelia? Scully starts to scoot closer to Amelia, but she tenses up a little bit. It is okay Amelia I am not going to hurt you says Scully.

Do you know who I am asks Scully? What the hell kind of question is that says Amelia; of course, I know who you are Dana. Why am I here asks Amelia? We brought you here after we found you in the woods said Scully. I don’t understand says Amelia, the last thing I remember is I was in the woods with some magnetite waiting to…Amelia stops talking before she says the work die. I know said Scully; we found you and got rid of the magnetite and then brought you back to the farmhouse. I shouldn’t be here said Amelia, it is not safe for me to be here. Scully says it is safe for you to be here; there are me, Mulder, Tad, Skinner, and 4 armed F.B.I. agents standing guard. Oh crap, Tad is here asks Amelia? Yes, said Scully, he did not leave your side until you flipped out and I had to kick him out of the room. Flipped out asks Amelia, what do you mean? When you woke up before you started screaming at Tad and calling him Krycek and telling him that you were going to kill him. I had Mulder get him out of the room and then he sat in the hallway for quite a while until we convinced him to get some sleep in Mulder’s office.

Amelia tries to get up off the floor but falls back down. She grabs her head and cries out because of a shooting pain. Scully tries to approach Amelia, but she holds her hand up to stop her. Why does my head hurt so much asks Amelia? Scully looks at her and says, well it could be a side effect from the fight you had at the warehouse, the magnetite, or from you pounding your head against the wall for almost an hour. I did what for an hour asks Amelia? Do you not remember what happened before asks Scully? Amelia said no, what happened besides me thinking Tad was Krycek. Scully takes a deep breath and then says besides not recognizing Tad it appears you did not recognize me or Mulder either. You would not even let me near you, you coward in the corner and banged you head against the wall telling yourself that you were stupid and you were a failure and other things that I would rather not repeat said Scully. 

Well, that would explain my head hurting said Amelia. Both women laugh at this. Scully says I can give you something for the pain. Scully starts to approach Amelia with a syringe of morphine, but Amelia is unsure about Scully and starts to try and get further away but she was already in the corner and she could not go any further away. Scully stops where she is and sits on the floor and says I am not going to hurt you Amelia I just want to help you. I would never do anything to hurt you said Scully, you know that don’t you? Amelia shakes her head yes. Scully asks can I come near you so I can give you something for the pain. Amelia hesitates for a second and then shakes her head yes. Scully approaches her and gives her a shot for the pain and then backs away so Amelia can relax. Scully then goes to get a bag and pulls out The Morning After Pill that Mulder got from the drug store. She then looks at Amelia and says, sweetie I need you to do something for me okay? Amelia does not respond. Scully goes to get a glass of water from the adjoining bathroom and then comes back and kneels on the floor about 10 feet from Amelia.

Amelia, I need you to take this pill for me says Scully in a calm and soothing voice. Amelia looks at her with confusion. Sweetie, I need you to trust me and take this pill for me said Scully. Why, what is it she whispers? Scully closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She then says it is The Morning After Pill. Amelia has a look of shook on her face but does not say anything. Scully says when I was cleaning the blood and dirt off you, I noticed severe bruising around your wrist, ankles, and thighs. These are classic signs of rape said Scully. I took a blood sample, and had it sent to the hospital. A friend of mine is going to run some test on it under the name Jane Doe. I told her it was for an F.B.I investigation. She is going to check for STD’s, but it is too early to check for pregnancy. Scully continues by saying if you tell me you were not raped, I will drop the subject and not bring it up again. Amelia does not say anything but instead reaches for the pill and glass of water. She swallows the pill and then looks at Scully with tears in her eyes. Scully then says, I did not tell Tad or Skinner about this but I did have to tell Mulder so he could go to the drug store and pick up the pill and drop off the blood sample to my friend. Amelia just shakes her head.

Can I ask you a question about it says Scully? Amelia shakes her head yes. Was it more than one person asks Scully? Amelia shakes her head yes. Was it more than two people asks Scully? Amelia shakes her head yes. Was it more than three people asks Scully? Amelia shakes her head no and then says, in a whisper, it was Krycek and the two guards who took me from the penthouse. Amelia starts to cry and Scully’s heart breaks. Scully is afraid to approach Amelia because she does not want to upset her any more than she already is. All the sudden Amelia starts to crawl toward Scully and once she reaches her, she lays her head in Scully’s lap and cries. Scully knows she has to be careful in how she touches Amelia, so she just slowly starts to stroke Amelia’s hair and says it is going to be alright I promise everything is going to be already. 

Skinner is asleep on the couch in the living room, so he does not hear the crying. However, Tad and Mulder are awake on the couch in his office. They are sitting in silence when they hear crying coming from the floor above them. Tad starts to get up off the couch when Mulder puts his hand on Tad’s shoulder and says we need to let Scully handle it. Tad starts to pace the room and says this is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I am not the type to sit by and let whatever situation unfold. He continues by saying I am the type of person that jumps in and helps in whatever why I can. It is killing me that I can’t be there to help Amelia said Tad. Trust me I understand said Mulder, I am the same way. When it comes to my family, and that includes Amelia, I will do everything in my power to be there for them and get them thru whatever situation is happening said Mulder, but unfortunately Scully is in charge right now and what she says goes. 

Amelia is still crying and lying in Scully’s lap. Scully is trying her best not to cry but she is starting to fail. Thru her tears Scully says Mulder, Tad, Skinner, and I will not let anything happen to you, I promise. Amelia then sits up and says, thru her tears, Dana that is a promise you can’t keep, and you know it. Krycek and The Smoking Man will never give up cried Amelia. Amelia tries to stand up but gets dizzy and falls against the bed. Scully jumps up and rushes to Amelia to help but Amelia yells “Don’t”, I don’t need your help. The only thing I need you to do is protect your kids says Amelia. I am protecting my kids, your kids, our kids yells Scully. But I am also trying to help you said Scully. I didn’t ask for your help yells Amelia. Actually, I told you to stay away she continued. The only thing I ever wanted was for you and Mulder to be happy and to protect your children said Amelia.

Mulder and Tad are sitting in the office listening to the women that they love yelling. Mulder says, oh this is not good. What should we do asks Tad? Nothing said Mulder. What says Tad? Mulder says you don’t want to mess with one Scully woman when they are mad let alone two. Stay away says Scully? There is no way we could stay away knowing Krycek had you said Scully. Especially after Tad said that you planned on killing yourself, she continued. You had no right in interfere said Amelia, no right at all she yells. Scully is now looking at Amelia with tears in her eyes and says I did it because I love you and you are my sister and I did not want to lose another sister. I did not want my children, your children, our children to grown up not knowing you and know about the wonderful things you did for them so they could have a better life says Scully.

Oh, please Dana the best thing I did for these kids was give them to you and Mulder. I was and am a horrible mother who had 3 babies by 3 different men who are all horrible in their own right. As far as I am concerned these kids don’t need to know a dam thing about me or their birth fathers’ yells Amelia. I am a whore and I don’t deserve to know those babies and they don’t need to know me yells Amelia. Stop it Amelia yells Scully, this is Krycek talking. He is in your head she continues. You are a wonderful mother and these kids should know you and everything that you have done for them. Amelia just shakes her head no and tries to walk toward the door. She is a little unsteady on her feet, but she makes it to the door when Scully yells where are you going? Amelia yells, out of here. I need out of this room. I need out of this house. I need out of your lives. Scully stands in front of the door and says I don’t ever want to hear you talk like that again Amelia.

Dana, please get out of my way says Amelia. Okay says Scully but I just want to say one thing first. Okay says Amelia. Just know that the kids are asleep in the living room so please don’t wake them up says Scully. Fine says Amelia now can you please get out of my way. As Scully moves, she asks what are you going to do? The first thing I am going to do is get a cigarette and a stiff drink says Amelia. As Scully follows Amelia toward the staircase, she whispers I think we have some whiskey but not cigarettes. Amelia just laughs. At this point Mulder and Tad come out of the office and Skinner stands up and puts a sleeping Daisy on the couch next to her sister. The 3 men just stand there and look at the 2 women coming down the stairs. Tad steps forward and whispers Amelia’s name as she passes him and goes to the living room closet. She opens the closet and reaches behind the blankets that are on the shelf and grabs a pack of cigarettes that she placed there months earlier.

When she pulls the cigarettes out of the closet Mulder and Scully are surprised because they had no idea the cigarettes where even in the closet. Amelia then goes to the kitchen and opens the cabinet above the refrigerator and grabs a body of whiskey. She then heads toward the front door and quietly opens the door. As she is about to go out the front door, she sees her sleeping babies. She gasps as she looks at her son in the Pack N Play. Then she looks at Sammy, who is sucking her thumb. Then she looks at Daisy who is holding her blue puppy. Amelia wipes a tear from her eye and goes out the front door. She walks onto the front porch and then down the stairs into the yard. The other 4 adults follow her and just stand on the porch not knowing what to do.

Finally, Skinner looks at the 4 agents that are standing on the front porch. He says 2 of you patrol the property and 2 of you station yourselves at the backdoor. The 4 agents did not say a word and just left the porch. Tad starts to move off the porch and Amelia says don’t move, she said this without even looking at him because she read his mind. She puts the bottle of whiskey under her arm as she gets a cigarette and lighter out of the pack. She lights the cigarette and takes a deep drag. She closes her eyes and exhales the smoke. God that’s good she says. She then throws the pack on the ground and puts the cigarette in her mouth so she can open the bottle of whiskey. Once the bottle is open, she takes a big drink straight out of the bottle.

Amelia then begins to pace in the front yard and talking to herself while she continues to smoke and drink. The four people on the porch just stand there not knowing what to do or say. Finally, Skinner says that he is going to go back inside and sit with the kids. He leaves the front door open and sits against the wall next to the front door so he can hear what Amelia has to say, but he can also watch the kids at the same time. Amelia continues to pace the front yard whispering to herself while smoking another cigarette and drinking whiskey out of the bottle while Tad, Mulder, and Scully watch. After several minutes Amelia, without looking up and without stopping the pacing of the front yard, says “I won’t”. The 3 on the porch look at each other in confusion. I won’t run, at least not yet, so stop asking yells Amelia. Tad says, but Amelia no one said anything. Mulder leans into Tad and whispers I thought it but did not say it, she must have read my mind.

Amelia stops pacing and turns to the 3 on the porch, I won’t run yet. Hell, I can’t run because I don’t even have any shoes. Where the hell would I run because I don’t have any money, or anything says Amelia? Scully slowly starts to approach Amelia and says Amelia it is okay, you need to calm down sweetie. Don’t tell me to calm down Dana because you have no idea yells Amelia. Then tell me said Scully. No yells Amelia, because trust me you don’t want to know. Besides said Amelia, I can’t stand the look of pity that is in all your eyes. But Amelia we don’t pity you said Tad. Bullshit yells Amelia. Do you think I am blind she yells? If I couldn’t see it in your eyes, I can certainly hear it in your thoughts yelled Amelia. Amelia starts to pace again while taking another drink from the whiskey bottle and taking another drag off the cigarette. You should have let me die she yelled, why couldn’t you just let me be she yells? As Scully starts to say something Amelia yells shut up, everybody just shut the fuck up.

Mulder puts his hand on Scully’s shoulder as a show of support. I can’t do a damn thing right says Amelia to herself, I couldn’t even kill myself. How fucking pitiful is that Amelia says to herself. God, Alex was right; you are pitiful Amelia says to herself. You are worthless, you can’t do anything right, and everyone would be better off if I was not in their lives Amelia says to herself as she is smoking a cigarette while drinking whiskey from the bottle and continuing to pace in the front yard. None of that is true says Tad but Amelia just ignores him. Tad continues to talk with hopes that he will be able to get thru to Amelia. He says, I would not be better off if you were dead Amelia. In fact, I would be completely lost without you he continues. Amelia does not acknowledge Tad’s words and she takes another drag off her cigarette.   
The three people on the porch are now just standing there at a complete loss on how to get thru to Amelia. All they can do is just stand there and watch as she continues to berate herself with words that Krycek has put into her head. Finally, Amelia falls to her knees in the grass in front of the house and says thru the tears that are now running down her face, why can’t you just trust me when I say you are better off without me? I promise you that if you knew what happened that you would never forgive me or look at me the same again because I certainly can’t she continued. Scully sits down on the stops of the front porch as a way of trying to be on Amelia’s level without actually approaching her. 

Amelia I want you to listen to me, we all know what you have been thru in the past and the things that you have had to do and none of us changed how we felt about you said Scully. I can’t speak for Tad, but I can speak for Mulder when I say that there is nothing you could tell us that would change how we feel about you she continued. That‘s not true Dana because he said that after what I had done there was no turning back and none of you would want anything to do with me anymore said Amelia. Who said that Amelia did Krycek say that asks Mulder? Mulder starts to approach Amelia, but Scully stops him so instead he also sits on the step, so he is sitting next to Scully. Amelia, I want you to listen to me, Krycek is in your head and he has brainwashed you to think that we are all against you, but I am here to tell you that that is not true. We are all here for you and there is nothing and I mean nothing that you could do that would change how we feel about you because you are family. You are Scully’s sister, you are my sister, and you are the mother of our children. 

Amelia starts shaking her head and says but Alex said …. But Mulder cuts her off and say I don’t care what Krycek said Amelia because I am telling you that we could never and will never turn our backs on you because you are our family. We need you. Scully needs you. The children need you said Mulder. Amelia says, but after what happened how can you even look at me without disgust? Scully says Amelia I promise you that whatever happened to you was out of your control and whatever you did was in self-defense. Scully continues by saying, Amelia I want you to look at me. Amelia looks at her sister and Scully then says I already know part of what happened don’t I? Amelia shakes her head yes. I already know part of what they did to you and I promise you that I am not disgusted with you said Scully. You know I am telling the truth don’t you because you can read my mind said Scully. Amelia shakes her head yes.

I really wish you would talk to us Amelia because we are all here for you said Scully. I don’t know if I can says Amelia. How about we just ask you questions and if you don’t want to answer them then you don’t have to says Mulder. Amelia says okay. Before Mulder can even ask the question, Amelia says I don’t know. Tad and Scully look confused, so Mulder says she read my mind when I was thinking about what happened to The Cancer Man and the doctor. What do you mean what happened to them asks Amelia? Did something happen to them she asks? Mulder says we found the doctor and The Cancer Man in a room of the warehouse. The doctor is dead, and The Cancer Man was shot but still alive said Mulder. I didn’t do it said Amelia, it must have been Krycek. I never saw them the other night at the warehouse she continued.

Is he still alive she asks? Last we heard he was said Scully. Great then he is going to come after me again said Amelia. No, he’s not said Mulder because once he is stable, he is going to be moved from the hospital to the infirmary wing of the federal prison. You and I both know that that will not hold him, and he will figure out a way to get out of prison and get to me said Amelia, it is only a matter of time.  
Tad speaks up at this point and says Amelia I promise you that I will do whatever I have to do to make sure that man stays away from you, Dana, Mulder, and the children. I have more money than I could spend in 3 lifetimes and I will spend every penny of it on protecting you and your family he said. Amelia shakes her head no and says he will never stop coming for me and no amount of money in the world can hire enough protection to stop him. 

Amelia is now shaking so badly from fear that her hand, holding her cigarette, is shaking as she tries to take a drag. Then her other hand, that is holding the whiskey bottle, is also shaking as she takes a drink out of the bottle. What about Krycek and the 2 guards ask Amelia? Scully says the 2 guards are dead but Krycek is alive and will also be moved to the infirmary wing of the federal prison once he is stable. Amelia mumbles that “Rat Bastard” is still alive; son of a bitch will just not die no matter what I do. Amelia is pacing the front yard and is now fuming mad saying he just will not die. No matter how many times I have tried he just will not die she says. She looks at the three on the porch and says take me to him NOW because I am going to make sure I finish what I started almost a year and a half ago. The three on the porch stand in surprise as they listen to Amelia talk about killing Krycek. Amelia no said Scully, you don’t want to do that because then you will go to prison. So be it then said Amelia because I am going to finish what I started, 2 down 1 to go. Scully approaches Amelia slowly while saying, Amelia are you telling us that you killed these 2 men on purpose? Yes, she said they deserved it she yells. Amelia, I need you to calm down and listen to me said Scully. I know they hurt you and I know Krycek has hurt you over and over but you going to prison isn’t going to solve anything. Right now, we just need to concentrate on getting you better said Scully.

There is no getting me better yells Amelia, I close my eyes and I see their faces and I hear their voices and I hear their laughter. That is why I wanted to die so I would not have to hear that and see that anymore. And after everything Krycek did to me for that year and this last couple weeks he needs to pay, and I need to be the one that makes him pay. Tad starts to approach Amelia and says Baby please just let us help you. There is no helping me Tad so the best thing for you is to just walk away. I love you but I will not be able to handle disappointing you after you find out what happened said Amelia. That is never going to happen said Tad because I love you.

Amelia starts walking faster around the front yard and says to herself, just do it and get it over with because he is going to find out sooner or later. She takes a deep breath and says here goes nothing. Those men deserved to die for what they did to me and I don’t regret it for one moment she says. Tad says Baby I have no doubt that they deserved to die, and I am just sorry that you had to be the one that had to do it. Stop being so understanding she yells because I don’t deserve it and the sooner you accept that the better for everyone. Once you accept it Tad then you can move on with your life and find someone who deserves your love because I don’t she says, and then Mulder and Dana can move on with their loves with their children and I will never bother them again said Amelia. Just tell me what happened begs Tad.   
Amelia stops for a moment and then looks to Scully and say why can’t you 3 just take my word for it and let me be so I can go off and die and not have to ever think about what happened again? That is not going to happen said Mulder because I am not going to stand by and watch my wife lose another sister and I am not going to watch my children lose their birth mother.

Amelia screams you both are so hardheaded why can’t you just trust me? Dana, you know some of what happened can’t you just tell them to let it go asks Amelia? I don’t think they will listen to me Amelia said Scully. Amelia falls to her knees and starts to cry and says I don’t know if I can say the words. I don’t think I can handle you three looking at me and feeling sorry for me. Poor sad Amelia gets hurt again and she is now broken said Amelia thru tears. Amelia, we don’t think that said Mulder, all we want is to help you get thru what ever happened to you. I know you know part of what happened to me Mulder because Dana told me she told you. I don’t understand what knowing all the horrible details will accomplish says Amelia. She then says you know what forget it I can’t talk about it. Here Tad she says as she tries to take the engagement ring off her finger but can’t because her hands are still shaking so badly. You just need to take this ring back and leave me because I am damaged, and you don’t deserve to be settled down with someone who is damaged and fucked up in the head yells Amelia.

Tad is now getting mad and steps forward and grabs her hands and yells you are not damaged, and I do deserve you, so I don’t ever want to hear you say that again, do you understand. Oh, shit says Mulder as he and Scully rush forward. Mulder pulls Tad away from Amelia and Scully catches Amelia as she falls to the ground. Mulder pulls Tad on to the porch and says you can’t yell at her or grab her like that, or she is going to shut down. Oh my god says Tad what have I done? Tad starts to approach Amelia again, but Mulder stops him and says don’t because you will just make things worse. Scully is now kneeling on the ground and holding Amelia while calling her name, but she is not responding. Instead she is crying and saying please don’t do this, please stop, I will do whatever you want but just don’t do this. What is she talking about asks Tad? Mulder doesn’t say anything, so Tad looks at Scully, but she does not answer him either. What the hell did they do to her asks Tad?

Mulder pushes Tad into the corner of the porch and says don’t you dare move from this spot or I swear to God I will have you removed from the property; do you understand. Tad shakes his head yes. He watches as Scully is holding Amelia and trying to calm her down. Finally, Amelia looks up and sees Scully’s face and says I am sorry Dana, I tried to stop them but Krycek injected me with what I am guessing is a half dose of the sedative and it took my powers away from me. I couldn’t stop them no matter how hard I tried. Scully continues to hold Amelia in her arms as Mulder and Tad just stand on the porch and watch and listen. Amelia is starting to hyperventilate as she is talking to Scully. I tried to get away from them, but I couldn’t and then they took me into that room and put me on that table and strapped my arms down. I swear I never stopped trying to fight she says while crying. I know Amelia said Scully, with tears running down her cheeks, I know. They just laughed at me and said I was going to enjoy what was next said Amelia.

Oh my god said Tad, what did they do to her? They took my pants off and while two of them held my legs the third one rap…but Amelia could not finish her words because she had to turn her head away from Scully and started throwing up. Scully just held Amelia and stroked her hair until she was done and said it is over now and they are never going to hurt you again. Amelia looks at Scully and says, thru her tears, they took turns and they laughed while they did it, and they told me I was a whore and that I loved every minute of it. Hearing this Tad falls to the floor of the porch and says they raped her? Mulder bends down next to Tad and says you need to pull yourself together so when she is ready for your help you can be there for her. Tad, not listening to Mulder, says to himself she was gang raped, they raped her. Tad starts to stand up and says I have to do something to help her. Mulder says the only thing you can do right now is let Scully be there for Amelia. Tad starts to cry as Mulder sits down next to him and puts his arm around Tad.

Amelia continues by saying, when they were done, they unstrapped my arms and left the room laughing and slapping each other on the back. I got off the table and grabbed my pants and put them on as fast as I could. I then sat in the corner of the room and relived in my mind everything that had just happened. Amelia then pulls away from Scully and starts looking around for the pack of cigarettes. Once she sees the pack, she crawls to it and takes a cigarette out and lights it. She then stands up and starts looking for the whiskey bottle. She sees it a few feet away. She goes to pick it up and even though some whiskey has spilled out there is still enough and Amelia chugs what is remaining in the bottle. Scully decides not to ask any questions at this time and just let Amelia talk on her own about what happened. She looks over her shoulder and sees Mulder and Tad on the porch watching the 2 women. Amelia then says I don’t know how long I was in that room, but I would guess a couple of hours probably. After what seemed like forever the door opened and the 3 of them came into the room. One of the guards told me to get up off the floor because it was time to have fun again, but it just sat there. He walked over to me and grabbed me by my throat and lifted me off the floor and said I told for you to get up says Amelia.

Scully says to Amelia, but loud enough that Mulder and Tad could hear, that explains the bruises around your throat. Amelia brushes her fingers across her throat and then says the guard looked at me and said now is pay back for breaking his nose. Amelia looks at Scully said because the first time he took me from Tad’s penthouse I broke his nose. She continues telling Scully, I started to fight and claw at his face and try to push him off of me, it was more a self-defense mechanism and I certainly did not think it would work but to both my surprise and the guard’s surprises I had enough strength to push him away and his body flew across the room an into the wall. Krycek must have miscalculated when the injection would wear off because I was getting my strength back, but I was not at 100% but I was strong enough to defend myself. All 4 of us stood in that room in shock because none of us expected me to be able to do that. Then all 3 of the men charged me and the same guard that attacked me originally pulled a knife. The next thing I know I feel a knife in my side said Amelia. After that it was like my body went on auto-pilot and the next thing I knew I was standing there and both guards were on the floor, but I did not know they were dead at the time, and I am covered in blood and Krycek was running into the lab.

I did not even think about it and I just took off and ran after him into the lab. He started trying to talk to me about letting him live and if I did, he would make sure that The Smoking Man would never bother me or my family again, including you Dana and Mulder said Amelia. I told him to shut the help up and it was time for him to suffer like he made me suffer. Amelia then looks at Scully with tears in her eyes and says the next thing I know I am standing in the lab and Krycek is under the bookshelf and the room is destroyed. It was different then when I fought the 2 guards in the lab. Then it was like I was on autopilot, but I knew what I was doing, and I remember doing it. This time with Krycek I blacked out and don’t remember doing it said Amelia but obviously I did. But you don’t remember doing it asks Scully? Amelia shakes her head no and says I haven’t blacked out like that since Krycek held me against me will for that year. Scully says I remember reading in the doctor’s notes that you had blacked out a couple of times, but he never said why it occurred. 

Amelia says, if the doctor knew why I blacked out he did not tell me but if I had to guess it would have to do with rage. Scully just shakes her head and then looks over her shoulder and sees that Mulder and Tad as still sitting on the floor of the porch and are watching the two women. Amelia continues by saying once I looked around the lab and saw what happened I knew that this was my chance. What do you mean asks Scully? I mean it was my chance to end it all said Amelia. All the pain and fear and nightmares she said. At this point she could not even look Scully in the eyes because she was ashamed of herself for talking about killing herself. She may be ashamed, but she does not regret wanting to die and she still wants to die. Amelia continued by saying that I knew where the doctor had kept the magnetite, so I went to the locked medicine cabinet and broke in. I found the box that held the magnetite and took a piece. I looked around the room and found the only door took me back into the exam room and I definitely did not want to go back into that room because of the guard’s bodies and all the blood. I saw the window and decided that I was going to leave that hell thru the window. 

She continues by saying that I found Krycek’s phone on the floor and picked it up to take with me. This entire time Krycek was yelling horrible things at me. I looked at him and told him to burn in hell and then I turned to the window and broke it. I then climbed thru the window and started running into the woods. I ran as far as I could, but I started feeling the effects of the magnetite almost immediately. I was becoming lightheaded and then my vision started to become blurry. I ran until my legs went numb and gave out, so I crawled behind some bushes in case some more guards came looking for me. Amelia then looks toward the 2 men on the porch and saw Tad looking back at her with tears in his eyes. She then looks down at the ground while she says that I did not know how long I would be conscious, but I just wanted to hear Tad’s voice one more time, so I called him to say good-bye. With tears now streaming down her face she continues by saying that I wanted to tell him that I love him. I wanted to tell him to tell you Dana that I said good-bye and I love you. Scully now has tears in her eyes and all she wants to do is wrap her arms around her now crying sister, but she does not want to do anything that will upset Amelia.

Inside the house Skinner has heard everything that Amelia has said, and his heart is breaking for her. He is lost in thought when he hears a noise come from the couch. He gets up and goes to the couch and sees that Samantha is awake. He picks her up and walks away from the couch, so the little girl does not wake up her brother or sister. He is walking around the kitchen and dining room while rubbing the little girls back trying to get her to go back to sleep. The little girl has her head on Skinners shoulder and says ink. Skinner knows that ink means Sammy wants a drink. Okay Sammy says Skinner; I will get you a drink. He puts her in her booster seat and then goes to the kitchen to get the little girl a cup of milk. He leaves the cup on the kitchen counter while he puts the milk back in the refrigerator. He then turns back to the counter to pick up the cup and it is no longer on the counter. He looks around and sees Sammy is sitting in her booster seat and drinking the “missing” cup of milk.

What the hell said Skinner? Skinner knows that William and Jackson have powers, but could Sammy now be developing powers? Skinner goes to the little girl and says, “can I see your cup for a minute sweetie”? Sammy gives Skinner the cup and he walks back into the kitchen and puts it on the counter. Skinner says to Sammy, do you want the cup? Show me how you got the cup Sammy said Skinner. All the sudden Skinner watches as the cup slowly lifts off the counter and starts to move thru the air towards the little girl. Sammy sits in her seat with her hands held out for the cup. Once the cup reaches the little girls’ hands, she grabs it and has a big smile on her face. Skinner stands there in shock, but he does not want the little girl to think she has done something wrong, so he looks at her and says that is great Sammy, good job.

Skinner picks up Sammy out of her booster seat and then goes to the front door. He opens the front door and steps out on to the porch. All four adults turn toward Skinner as he looks at Mulder and says Mulder, can I talk to you for a minute? Mulder knows that it must be important otherwise Skinner would not ask. Mulder looks at Scully and she shakes her head yes. Mulder gets up and then looks at Tad and before he can open his mouth Tad says I know I know, stay here. Mulder walks in the house and Sammy reaches for him. He takes the little girl out of Skinner’s arms and looks at her and asks what are you doing awake, then kisses her on the head, and then looks at Skinner and asks what is going on? Well something happened that you need to know about said Skinner. What happened asks Mulder? I think it would be better if we just showed you said Skinner. We ask Mulder? Skinner walks over to Mulder, and Sammy, and says to the little girl “can I see your cup for a minute sweetie”? She hands Skinner her cup and then tells Mulder to stay where he is. Mulder is very confused but says okay. Skinner puts the cup on the dining room table and then looks at Sammy and says get the cup Sammy. 

Mulder looks at Skinner, but Skinner holds up one finger telling him to wait a minute. Get the cup Sammy said Skinner again. Mulder looks at his daughter and watches as she reaches her hands out toward the cup. He then looks at the cup as it lifts off the table and moves thru the air toward the little girl. Once the cup reaches the little girl’s hands, she grabs it and then laughs. Mulder stands in shock looking at his daughter when Skinner says great job Sammy. Mulder then looks at his daughter and says good job and then kisses her head because he does not want her to think she has done something wrong. Skinner says, by the look on your face I am going to guess that this is new. Yes, it is said Mulder, but it does answer a question. What questions asks Skinner? Well the last couple of mornings I went to get Sammy out of her crib and there were a couple of stuffed animals in the crib with her, but I didn’t remember them being in there when we put her to bed the night before. I just figured that either they were there when we put her to bed, and I did not notice it, or Scully put them in the crib when she went to check on the kids before she went to bed.

Has Jackson developed any new powers asks Skinner? Well he can still turn the lights on and off as well as the CD player and he does not get worn out anymore. He now can also turn the TV on and off as well as change the channel and volume said Mulder. He thinks it is hysterically when he turns something on and off over and over again. That explains why the lamp is no longer in his room said Skinner, I meant to ask you about that. Mulder smiled and said yes, we had to take it out of his room because when we put him to bed, he would just keep turning the lamp on and off and laugh. Mulder continues by saying, Jackson has also turned the blender on a couple of times during dinner and set the smoke detector off several times. He thinks it is so funny to see us jump up and rush to turn off the blender or rush to turn off the smoke detector. Even if we unplug all these items, he can still turn them on and off. We obviously can’t and don’t get mad at him because he is just a baby and he is just using the abilities he was born with but I will tell you that it gets really old for us to wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of the smoke detector going off said Mulder with a laugh. We just did not get a chance to tell you because so much has happened lately with Amelia said Mulder.

Mulder says, while looking at his daughter with her head on his shoulder, Scully and I talked about Jackson and his developing powers. We agreed that we would support Jackson and his power. We figured that if he used his powers outside of the house, like at daycare, we could just say that it must have been a power surge or something. But I don’t know how we can explain Sammy moving things thru the air.  
He continues by saying, we also talked about Sammy and if she might develop powers, but we were not sure. I mean we knew William and Jackson were both conceived with a least the mother having alien DNA. But we were not sure about Sammy because Amelia did not have alien DNA at the time of Sammy’s conception but was given alien DNA while missing those 6 months. We knew that alien DNA helped her heal after her premature birth, but we just did not know if she would develop any powers. He looks at Skinner and says well I guess we have an answer to our question. 

How do you think Scully will react to the news about Sammy asks Skinner? Mulder says, as he is looking at Sammy who is now falling asleep on his shoulder, well she will not be happy, but she will accept it because she loves Sammy just the way she is. Outside Amelia was able to read the minds of both Skinner, Mulder, and Sammy and knows that her baby, that she sadly had to give up, is now developing powers. She looks at Scully and says I want to take a shower and wash their (referring to the 2 guards and Krycek) touch off me. Besides Mulder needs to talk to you she said as she looks at Scully. Scully now looks confused but says okay. Amelia and Scully, followed by Tad, walk into the house. Mulder, who is still holding the sleeping baby girl, and Skinner look at the 3 adults walking into the house.

Amelia goes straight for the stairs and goes upstairs to the master bedroom to take a shower. Tad goes to follow her, but Scully stops him. Instead he goes to Mulder’s office so he can think about everything he has heard the love of his life say has happened to her over the last 24 hours. Scully goes to follow Amelia upstairs when she stops in her tracks when she sees Mulder holding a now sleeping Sammy.  
Why is she awake asks Scully? Mulder says it is a long story. Is that what you need to talk to me about asks Scully? How do you know that asks Mulder? Amelia said that you needed to talk to me said Scully. Of course, she did said Mulder; she probably heard everything that Skinner and I said.

Scully goes to the living room closet to grab some more clothes for Amelia and then says, I need to be upstairs incase Amelia needs me so why don’t you put Sammy down and come upstairs with me and we can talk. Mulder lays Sammy on the couch and then looks at Skinner as he follows Scully upstairs. They enter their bedroom and Mulder closes the door. He looks at the bathroom door and it is already closed, and he can hear the shower running. So, what did you need to talk to me about said Scully, and what was so important that Skinner had to talk to you? Is whatever you need to talk to me about so important that it can’t wait because I really need to take care of Amelia right now, she said. Well Amelia thought it was important for us to talk he said. Fine she said but we need to talk about whatever before Amelia gets out of the shower. Scully, I have a feeling that Amelia is listening to us and will not get out of the shower until we have had this conversation.

Okay Mulder, what is so important that we need to have this conversation right now asks Scully? It is about Sammy he said. What about her asks Scully? Skinner said he needed to talk to me because something happened with Sammy he said. What happened with Sammy she asks? Is she okay asks Scully as she is rushing to the bedroom door because she wants to go downstairs and check on her daughter? Mulder grabs her arm to stop her and says Sammy is fine, but something happened, and Skinner thought it was important to tell me, and for me to tell you, even though we are dealing with everything that is going on with Amelia. Mulder would you just tell me what is going on with our daughter demands Scully. He takes her hand and walks her over to the bed where they both sit down. Now they are facing each other, and he takes both of her hands in his. Mulder you are scaring me she says. I promise you Sammy is fine said Mulder. Then why did Skinner want to talk to you and then you want to talk to me she asks?   
Okay, so you know how we talked about whether or not Sammy would develop powers right said Mulder. Yes, said Scully with tears running down her cheeks because she has a feeling she knows where this conversation is going. Mulder takes his thumbs and wipes the tears off her checks and says please don’t cry Love because everything is going to be okay. She shakes her head and he continues by saying just remember that she is our sweet baby girl who we love, and nothing is ever going to change that. She shakes her head yes.

Mulder continues by saying Skinner called me into the house because he wanted to show me something that happened. What happened she asks? I was holding Sammy and he had me stand about 5 feet from the dining room table. Skinner came over and took Sammy’s cup from her and put it on the dining room table and then told her to get the cup. I stood there and watch our baby reach her hands out toward the cup. The cup lifted off the table and moved thru the air until it reached her hands. I need you to believe me about this Love because I swear it happened, he said. I believe you she said thru her tears. I don’t think this is the first time something like this has happened he said. Why do you say that she asks? Well the last couple of mornings I went to get Sammy out of her crib there were a couple of stuffed animals in the crib with her. I could not remember them being in there when we put her to bed so I just figured you put them in the crib when you went to check on the kids before you went to bed. Mulder, I did not put any stuffed animals in her crib she said. I know that now he said.

My guess would be that she has been able to do this power for about a week if not longer and we just did not know it he said. She looks at him and says so you are telling me that our baby girl has telekinesis? Yes, I am Love but remember this in no way changes how we feel about her he said. She stands up and says of course not Mulder. There is nothing that could make me change how I feel about any of our kids. William has powers and I still love him for him she said. Jackson has powers and I still love him for him she said. So, if Sammy is developing powers then I will love her for her said Scully. But I just need a minute to absorb this Mulder because this has come out of the blue and I was not expecting it she said. I guess I just figured, or maybe hoped, that if she had not developed powers by her first birthday, she would not develop them because both William and Jackson had powers at birth. I was hoping our happy baby girl was just a normal happy baby girl who just also happened to have alien DNA said Scully.  
This is just a lot to accept on top of everything that Amelia has had to deal with, specially the last couple of days. All the sudden Scully got a look of shock and fear on her face. Oh my god Mulder she said, Amelia is going to be devastated when she finds out that our daughter, her daughter, has developed telekinesis said Scully, this is the last thing that Amelia needs right now. Mulder says but Scully you have to realize that Amelia already knows about Sammy developing powers because she heard my conversation with Skinner and you and I both know that she can hear our conversation right now. Even though she is in the shower she can hear us talking said Mulder.

Your right Mulder but even if she already knows it is still not going to be easy for her to accept this about Sammy said Scully. Mulder said but this does not change that she is still our; and when I say our I mean yours, mine, and Amelia’s; little girl who is funny, loving, cuddly, smart, stubborn, and hardheaded little girl who we all love. Scully just shakes her head and says I know you are right then turning and as she is leaving the room says stay here incase Amelia needs something. Mulder just stands there and does not try to go after her. He figures she just needs a minute to herself. Scully goes downstairs and Skinner looks at her from the couch and starts to say something but then decides against it. He watches as Scully walks over to the couch and picks up Sammy and then turns and walks back upstairs. She then walks back into the bedroom and finds Mulder sitting on the edge of the bed. As Scully walks to the bed she notices that she no longer hears the shower running but Amelia still has not come out of the bathroom. 

Mulder watches as Scully goes to lie down on the bed. She lays the baby next to her and then wraps her arms around the baby and pulls her into a cuddle. Mulder crawls up the bed and lies down next to his wife and daughter. He puts one arm under Scully’s neck and the other arm around her waist and pulls them as close to him as possible without smashing the baby. As Mulder and Scully are cuddling with their baby girl; Amelia wrapped in a towel, sits on the edge of the bathtub trying to figure out what to do next. She knows that as long as Krycek and The Smoking Man are alive, even thou they are prison right now, she will never be safe. She knows that Mulder has told Scully about Sammy developing powers and they are in the next room absorbing the news about their daughter. She stands up and takes a deep breath. She opens the bathroom door and walks into the bedroom. As she walks over to the dresses where Scully laid Amelia’s clothes, Mulder and Scully look at her from the bed. She knows that Scully is about to get up and ask her how she is doing so she says, as she walks past the bed. Don’t say anything and don’t follow me, just spend some time with your daughter.

She goes downstairs and Skinner is surprised to see Amelia, let alone wrapped in a towel. Where’s Tad she asks? He is in Mulder’s office responds Skinner. She goes to the office door and opens it. Tad is sitting on the futon and is surprised to see Amelia, let alone in a towel. He jumps up and starts to approach her. Stop she says as she holds up her hand. I need to talk to you she says. You can talk to me about anything he says. First, you need to turn around so I can get dressed she said. Tad laughs and says but Amelia I have seen you naked many times before. She looks down at the floor and says in a whisper, but not since they did those things to me so please just do it. Of course, he said as he turns around. She drops the towel and puts on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She then says you can turn around now. He turns around and looks at her and says so let’s talk.

Back upstairs Mulder looks at Scully and says should we go check on her? I want to said Scully, but she said specifically for us not to follow her and to spend time with Sammy. I am torn said Scully, because I want to check on Amelia, but I also don’t want to leave our baby girl. She then pulls the little girl a little tighter to her chest and places a kiss on the top of Sammy’s head. If we go to Amelia right now it will just piss her off said Scully, so let’s just spend some time with our baby and give Amelia some time. While holding the baby Scully sighs and says, Mulder how do we even try and teach Sammy not to use her powers outside of the house. I mean she is only 1, how much can she really understand about all of this. We are going to support her and her powers but how is she going to understand that she can only use them around us. She continues by saying, what do we do or what do we say if Sammy uses her powers at daycare or at a restaurant or someplace else? How do we explain an object moving across the table or across the room? It is one thing if Jackson uses his powers and something turns on or off because we can say it was an electrically surge but if Sammy uses her powers, we can’t easily explain it away.  
As the baby snuggles into Scully’s chest Mulder says I don’t know Love, but we will just have to remind her when we drop her off at daycare not to use her powers and say it in a way she will understand. I have no idea what that way is yet, but we will figure it out he said.

She looks at him and sees that he now has a big smile on his face. What are you smiling about she asks? He laughs a little bit and says I am smiling at you. Why she asks? I will never get over how beautiful you look with a baby in your arms he says. This make her blush a little bit. I am serious Love he says, I don’t think you realize how often I just sit there or stand there and watch you when you have one of the kids in your arms, or reading them a book, or playing with them on the floor. She really starts to blush now and says I had no idea. It is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen, and I am so thankful that every day I continue to get to see it he says. He continues by saying, beside those 3 days I spent with you and William after he was born, these last 2 years have been the best 2 years of my life, getting you back, Daisy coming into my life, being able to marry you, Sammy coming into our life, and now Jackson. He then places a kiss on her lips and says, in a whisper, I love you Scully and then places a kiss on the baby’s head. I love you too says Scully. 

Together they continue to lay with their daughter until both of them have fallen asleep. Skinner is asleep on the couch downstairs with Daisy and Jackson in the Pack N Play. The only people awake in the house are Tad and Amelia and they are still talking in Mulder’s office. A couple of hours later, upstairs Scully is woken up when Sammy pinches her Mommy’s nose. She opens her eyes and sees her smiling daughter in front of her and can still feel Mulder’s arm wrapped around her waist. She can’t see the clock from the position she is laying in, but she can tell it is early morning because the sun is starting to shine thru their bedroom windows. Good Morning Angel whispers Scully, did you sleep well? Sammy just shakes her head yes. Scully then watches as her daughter reaches behind her and says Da Da. Scully whispers Da Da is sleeping baby. Scully tries to get up, but Mulder just tightens his grip on her waist.

Sammy then turns around and starts tapping Mulder on the cheek and saying Da Da over and over again. He opens his eyes and sees his beautiful daughter and beautiful wife looking at him. Good Morning Princess he says as he picks up the little girl and lays her on his chest and wraps his arms around her. Sorry Mulder says Scully; I tried to get her out of the room before she woke you up. It is fine Scully; I am always happy to wake up to 2 of my 3 favorite girls says Mulder. Scully finally looks at the clock and it is 5:32 AM, I guess we sleep for a couple of hours. I really want to go check on Amelia, but I also want to give her her space, I hope she is okay says Scully. Mulder says, it may be a long road, but she will be okay. I wonder where she went when she left our room he says, she has to be in the house because otherwise Skinner or the agents would have told us if she left the house.

This is going to be a tough situation because we need to support Amelia but also give her the space, she needs said Scully. As Mulder and Scully continue to talk about Amelia Sammy decides she wants their attention, so she stands up and then throws herself down on Mulder’s chest. Mulder and Scully both laugh, and Mulder looks at the little girl and says I am sorry we did not mean to ignore you. He starts to tickle the little girl and she just laughs and laughs. Finally, he stops tickling the baby and then sits her on his chest. He turns to Scully and asks; do you want to see her do it? She hesitates for a minute and then shakes her head yes. He looks at the baby and says, let’s show Mommy what you can do Sammy. He looks around the room for something that the baby can move with her mind and he sees his cell phone sitting on the dresser. He looks at the baby and says, Princess do you remember showing Daddy and Uncle Skinman how you moved you cup last night. She smiled at her Daddy and shook her head. Well let’s show Mommy he says, let’s show Mommy what a big girl you are and what you can do. Are you ready he asks their little girl? She shakes her head yes. He looks at Scully and then looks at their baby girl and says see Daddy’s cell phone on the dressers? The little girl turns her head toward the dresser and then back at her Daddy and shakes her head yes.

He then asks can you get the phone. Sammy looks at the phone and then her Daddy and then her Mommy. Mulder says, go ahead Princess, get the phone. Sammy giggles and then reaches her hands out toward the phone. Scully does not even realize she is holding her breath while watching the little girl. The two parents watch as the little girl continues to reach her hands out toward the phone. Then they watch as all the sudden the phone lifts off the dresser and slowly moves thru the air toward their daughter. As Scully watches what is happening in front of her, she feels a tear running down her cheek. She thinks to herself; this is not what she wanted for her baby girl. This is not what she wanted for William or Jackson either, but this is who they are, and she needs to embrace it and support all three of them.  
All the sudden the phone reaches Sammy’s hands and she squeals in delight at what she has done. She looks to her Daddy and hands him the phone. Good girl Princess said Mulder. Sammy then looks to her Mommy for praise. Mulder also looks at Scully and sees that she is crying. Scully realizes she needs to say something to Sammy, so she does not think she has done something wrong.

Scully forces a smile onto her face. She reaches her arms out toward her daughter and says come here Angel. Sammy goes to her mother and is embraced by her mother’s arms. As Scully holds her daughter against her chest, with her arms wrapped around her, and whispers into the baby’s ear “that was so good Angel and Mommy and Daddy are so proud of you”. Scully then looks at Mulder with her tear-filled eyes and Mulder gives her a sad smile. He then leans over and kisses Scully on the head and then Sammy on the head while he wraps his arms around them. 

All the sudden Scully’s phone rights. Who is calling you so early asks Mulder? Scully looks at her phone and says it is her friend who is running test on Amelia’s blood work, I told her to call me with the results no matter what time. Scully answers the phone and then just listens. Mulder watches as Scully, while still holding the baby, all the sudden gets a smile on her face and says thank you to her friend on the other end of the phone and then hangs up the call. Good news asks Mulder? Very good news says Scully, the blood work tested negative for all sexually transmitted disease and HIV, but she will need to be tested again in 3 months and 6 months. She continues by saying I have been wondering thou that with Amelia’s healing abilities if she would be able to heal from something like HIV like she can heal from all the other things that has happened to her? I don’t see why not said Mulder, she has healed from more things then I can think of but hopefully we will never have to find out. They both then look down at their daughter in Scully’s arms and smile when they see her cuddled up against her Mommy and sucking her thumb.

Scully and Mulder take turns holding Sammy, and playing with her, while the other one takes a shower and gets ready for the day and prepare themselves to do whatever they are going to have to do to help Amelia. They change Sammy’s diaper and get her dressed for the day. Scully goes to grabs fresh diapers and clothes for Daisy and Jackson. The 3 go downstairs and see Skinner asleep on the couch while Daisy, holding her blue puppy, is curled up next to him. They also see Jackson, with his pacifier, asleep in his Pack and Play. Scully looks around the dining room and kitchen but does not see Amelia or Tad. Mulder looks and sees that his office door is closed. He walks to the door and puts his ear to the door to see if he can hear anything. It is silent so he quietly opens the door and sees Amelia curled up in a ball on the futon and Tad asleep in the chair across the room. He quietly closes the door and says Tad and Amelia are asleep. She shakes her head and then walks to the kitchen, with Sammy in her arms, so she can get Sammy a cup of milk.

Other the next hour Skinner and then Daisy and then Jackson all wake up and Scully made breakfast for all of them. As the 3 children and 3 adults were finishing up breakfast, they heard what sounded like crying coming from the office. Skinner nods to Mulder and Scully and they rush to the office and open the door. Once they are in the office, they find Amelia in the corner of the futon crying and Tad still in the chair on the other side of the office. Tad looks at Mulder and Scully and says I swear I did not touch her. With tears running down her cheeks Amelia looks up and the only thing she says is “Dana”. Scully rushes toward Amelia as Mulder looks at Tad and say it’s okay Tad let’s let Scully handle this. But Mulder I did not touch her said Tad, she just woke up crying. believe you Tad said Mulder. Let’s give Amelia and Scully sometime said Mulder. Mulder then leads Tad out of the office and closes the door behind them. Tad walks toward the kitchen where he sees Skinner and all 3 children looking at him from the dining room table. Mulder comes up behind Tad and says how about you and I go for a walk? Tad just shakes his head yes.

Back in the office Amelia is clinging to Scully and crying into Scully’s shoulder. The only thing Scully can do is gently rock Amelia back and forth because she does not know what to say. Finally, Amelia stops crying and pulls out of Scully’s embrace. Scully asks do you want to talk about it. Amelia shakes her head no. Amelia then says I feel so dirty, all I want to do is take a shower. Then let’s go upstairs so you can take a shower says Scully. Amelia shakes her head yes and gets up off the futon. The two leave the office and Amelia sees Skinner and the 3 kids at the dining room table. Amelia gasps and then covers her mouth with her hand. She whispers, they have gotten so big. Yes, they have said Scully. Do you want to go see them asks Scully? Amelia shakes her head no. Scully says okay, let me get you another change of clothes out of the closet and we can go upstairs. Amelia just shakes her head yes. Scully gets Amelia some more clothes out of the closet and then the two go upstairs. They go to the master bedroom and Amelia takes the clothes out of Scully’s hands and then goes straight to the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Scully stands in the bedroom and hears the shower turn on. She decides that the only thing she can do is just sit there incase Amelia needs her.

Outside Mulder and Tad are walking the property. Mulder does not really know what to say to Tad, but he knows that he needs to be there and support Tad while Scully supports Amelia. Tad finally says I just hate that there is nothing I can do to help her. Hell, she will not even let me touch her Tad continued. Mulder says I think I understand a little bit concerning how you feel. There were times that Scully would not let me be there to support her when she was going thru something and it killed me said Mulder. He laughs and continues saying, it must be a Scully family trait. Tad laughs and says to Mulder, you add 3 hardheaded Scully babies and you are so screwed. Mulder laughs and says Scully and I will deal with it and take it one day at a time. As the two men are walking toward the front of the property Mulder notices a car pull up in front of the gate. He reaches for his gun but realized that he did not bring his gun with him. Tad notices Mulder and says relax, it is just my driver. I called him last night since I don’t have a car here. Mulder looks at Tad in shock and asks are you abandoning Amelia? No, never said Tad. I called my driver because Amelia and I agreed I would go and get some things for us from the penthouse. Oh, okay said Mulder. 

As Scully sits on the bed Mulder walks in the room and hears the shower. How is she he asks? The same I guess said Scully, I just wish she would talk to me. How is Tad she asks? Mulder said he is frustrated and upset because all he wants to do is help Amelia, but she will not let him. He called his driver so he could go back to his penthouse to get some stuff for the two of them said Mulder. Mulder sits on the bed next to Scully and says I know she is not answering any questions about what happened to her but maybe she will answer one question about you and the children. Scully looks at him with a confused look on her face. What are you talking about she asks? Mulder says, well in the past you and the children have all been affected when something happens to Amelia. Like when you and the girls all had the same nightmare; Jackson getting upset when Amelia is upset, when she was shot, was kidnapped from the Hoover Building, was in the car accident; or even the four of you all getting the same burn on your arm.  
He continues by saying only Jackson had a reaction to what happen to Amelia the other night, it appears his connection to Amelia is the strongest. Just then they hear that the shower turns off. Is that a coincidence asks Mulder? I don’t think so said Scully, my guess is she heard our conversation. The two wait impatiently, for Amelia to come out of the bathroom. 

Finally, after what felt like hours but was only a couple of minutes, the bathroom door opens, and Amelia walks out. She is dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tank top. She has her wet hair pulled back into a wet messy bun. She is leaning against the far fall and says I don’t want to talk about what happened to me, but I know you have questions about Dana and the kids. Yes, I do says Mulder. How were Dana and the girls not affected by what happened to you the other night, but Jackson was asks Mulder? I broke the link said Amelia. What does that mean asks Mulder? I figured out that when Dana and the children were affected by what was happening to me, whether by nightmares or burns on their arms, I was thinking about them at the time. It is a little different with Jackson because our connection is so much stronger. I can break the link with Dana and the girls but not always with Jackson. 

Scully says, what do you mean break the link? Amelia says, when something bad is happening to me I push you and the girls out of my mind. I don’t think about any of you. I basically block you from my mind so the 3 of you will not suffer because of me. With Jackson it is different she continues. I have figured out that sometimes I can break the link and sometimes I can’t. It just depends on the situation and what is happening to me. I figured out, shortly after his birth when we were still being held by Krycek, that if I dream about Jackson, he has a reaction and vice versa. Our connection is so strong that we can sense each other when we are awake or asleep. Amelia continues by saying, over the last couple of months I have gotten better about blocking Jackson out of my dreams, but it does not always work. I tried to break the link with him the other night, but I just wasn’t able too. Krycek was yelling at me about being a bad Mom and how Jackson would be better off without me and I just could not block him out of my head because Krycek kept saying Jackson’s name.

Amelia is now in tears. Mulder gets up off the bed to pace the room and think about what was just said to him. Amelia uncontrollably flinches in fear when Mulder gets up off the bed. Mulder starts to approach Amelia to calm her down, but he stops himself. He says I am sorry Amelia; I did not mean to scare you. I know said Amelia through tears. He then looks at Scully and says I am going to go check on the kids. Scully says okay and he turns and leaves the room closing the door behind him. Scully looks at Amelia and asks, are you okay? Amelia laughs through her tears and says I am far from okay. I don’t understand why I act like that Dana. I know you, Mulder, Tad, or Skinner would never hurt me, but I am still afraid to let any of you near me said Amelia. Scully says, it is just your subconscious and body trying to protect itself and there is nothing wrong with that. She continues by saying and I know Mulder, Tad, and Skinner understand. Amelia said Tad may understand but it still hurts him and that is the last thing I would ever want to do said Amelia.

Just as Scully is about to say something to try and make Amelia feel better both women hear crying from downstairs. Then they hear Daisy crying for her Mommy. They hear Mulder trying to calm Daisy down, but she keeps crying and saying Mommy over and over again. Amelia looks at Scully and sees on her face that she wants to go to her daughter, their daughter. Go says Amelia, your daughter needs you. But Scully starts to say when Amelia cuts her off by saying Dana your daughter needs you, so you need to go to her. I insist says Amelia; besides I think I need some time to myself, so I am going to take a walk around the property. Amelia then leaves the bedroom and heads down the stairs and Scully follows her. The 2 ladies come down the stairs and once Daisy see’s Scully she goes running to her with her arms up in the air. Scully picks up Daisy and says what is wrong my sweet girl. Daisy does not answer but instead wraps her arms around her Mommy’s neck and lays her head on her Mommy’s shoulder.

Mulder and Scully watch as Amelia walks to the closet, without looking at them or the children, and gets another pack of cigarettes that she hid in there months ago as well as some flip flops. Mulder then watches Amelia walk to the door and he starts to tell her not to go too far but Scully stops him. With her hand on the doorknob, and without turning around, Amelia says don’t worry; I will take a guard with me like it would do any good anyway. I can protect myself better than the guard can. Scully now turns her attention to Daisy, as she is walking to the couch, and says what’s the matter with Mommy’s sweet baby girl. Daisy does not answer her Mommy but instead continues to cry. Now Sammy and Jackson are starting to cry as well. As Scully sits down Sammy climbs on the couch and crawls into her Mommy’s lap. Now Scully is holding both of her daughters and trying to stop their crying. Mulder is holding their son and trying to get him to stop crying. Scully tries to calm the girls by whispering calmly and sweetly into their ears, rocking back and forth, and rubbing their backs. 

Skinner is running around the house trying to get anything that might calm down the children. He gets all the children’s comfort items, but it does not calm them down. He makes a bottle for Jackson and a couple of sippy cups of milk for the girls, but they want nothing to do with them. Jackson is starting to get so upset that the TV starts turning off and on. Sammy is getting so upset that all the sudden the books start flying off the bookshelves. Mulder and Scully look at each other with a look of shock on their face. They both then look at Skinner who is standing in the dining room with his mouth open in shock.   
Mulder looks at Scully and says we have to get these kids to calm down. Now the ceiling light in the living room is turning off and on, by Jackson, and the dining room chairs start to move around the room, by Sammy. Scully knows that Daisy is the key because she is the one who started crying first. She knows that if she can calm down Daisy the other 2 kids will calm down. The 3 kids are connected somehow. Scully and Mulder have discussed it several times and all they can figure out is because Jackson and Sammy having alien DNA, they are more sensitive to Daisy’s feels. They can sense when Daisy is upset, hurt, angry, or frustrate and they react to how Daisy is feeling. It is similar to the connection that the children have with Amelia 

Scully tells Skinner to take Sammy and then she carries Daisy upstairs to the girl’s room. She sits down in the rocking chair and starts rocking her daughter. She holds Daisy against her chest and is rubbing her back while talking to her and trying to calm her down. It is killing Scully that she can’t comfort her other 2 children right now, but she knows that Daisy is the key to Jackson and Sammy calming down. After about 10 minutes Daisy falls asleep and as Scully is laying Daisy in her crib, she notices that the other 2 kids have calmed down also. Scully comes downstairs and sees Mulder sitting on the floor playing with Jackson and Sammy. She looks at Mulder and says she’s asleep. Scully then asks, so what happened? I don’t know said Mulder, she was really clingy, and she repeatedly was asking for you. I was trying to talk to her and tell her that you would come downstairs soon but she was not having it. She just became more and more upset and then Sammy and Jackson started to get upset said Mulder.

Scully sits on the floor as Skinner is putting the chairs back around the dining room table, he has already put the books back on the shelves. Sammy crawls towards her Mommy. Scully picks up her daughter and puts her in her lap as she says while looking at the little girl; well I guess we now know that your powers are stronger when you are upset. Mulder said, I don’t even think she knew she was doing it because she wasn’t even looking at the books or chairs when it happened. Scully said Sammy’s powers are getting really strong really fast and we are going to have to figure out a way for her to only use them at home and I have no idea how to do that. Mulder said we will figure it out. We just need to take day by day right now.

Skinner says, I think I am going to head home if you guys don’t think you will need me anymore. Mulder stands up, putting Jackson on his hip, and says thank you for everything Sir. No problem said Skinner, please just keep me updated on Amelia. Of course, said Mulder and he shows Skinner to the door. Mulder walks back to his wife and daughter and sits on the floor. Sammy is now laying against her Mommy’s chest while Scully is rubbing her daughter’s back. She looks over at Mulder and sees him holding their son in his arms. She smiles at Jackson and he smiles back at her. She reaches over and stokes his check with her finger and said Mommy loves you baby boy. Mulder reaches up and takes her hand in his and brings it to his lips. Do you know how much I love you Love? Yes, said Scully and I love you too. He then says I think we should put these two down for a nap. They both get up and carry their children to their cribs. As Scully is closing the door to the girl’s nursery Mulder grabs her hand and he pulls her into their bedroom and closes the door. 

Mulder what are you doing? He takes both oh her hands in his and says, things have been completely crazy and stressfully the last couple of days but for just right now we are alone in our home with our babies sleeping. Tad is getting some stuff for him and Amelia and Amelia is taking a walk and I have a feeling once she gets close enough to the house and reads our minds, she will extend her walk. What are you talking about Mulder she asks? I am talking about this said Mulder as he grabs her face in his hands and kisses her. As he pushes her against the wall and starts to kiss up and down her neck, he says watching you take care of your sister and watching you hold our babies just reminds me how much I love you and I want you. Mulder we can’t she said as she secretly is enjoying herself. We can he whispers in her ear as he reaches behind her and grabs her ass and pulls her against him so she could feel how hard he is for her. I need you Love, and I want you right now. I want to show you how much I love you and what you do to me. She couldn’t help but moan. Okay she said but we have to be quiet because of the guard’s downstairs and be quick.

He turns her around and leans her over their dresser. He reaches his hands in front of her and one hand starts to undo her pants while his other hand slides under her shirt and pulls the cup of her bra down. He starts to knead her breast with one hand while his other hand slips into her already wet panties and they both moan as he slides a finger thru her wet folds. All the sudden he slams 3 fingers into her tight wet pussy, and she has to bite her lip from screaming. He leans against her and whispers I am going to make you cum so hard. Then I am going to make you cum while my dick is exploding in your pussy. She moans and says yessssss as he is grinding his cock against her ass. 

He takes his hand out of her shirt and takes it off over her head. Then he undoes the clasp of her bra with one hand. Finally, he slides her pants and panties down her legs while still pumping her pussy with 3 fingers and tells her to step out of her pants. Put your hands on the dresser and don’t move them he says. She does as she is told and covers her mouth with her arm. She starts thrusting her hips against his hard cock that is still in his pants. Finally, she takes one of her hands and reaches behind her and struggles to undo his pants. He pushes her hand away and starts to undo his pants while he says I told you not to move your hands so now you are going to have to be punished. Just then he slaps her ass with his hand, and she has to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

He pushes his pants and boxers to the ground with one hand, and then steps out of them, while he pumps her with 3 fingers. He uses his free hand and rubs his hard-thick dick against her ass and says is this what you wanted to feel? She moans but does not answer him. He grabs her by her hair and pulls her head back and says I asked you a question and you are going to answer me, or I am going to stop. No, don’t stop she begs. Then answer my question he said. Is this what you want to feel as he rubs his dick against her ass again. Yes, she says. He says feel what you do to me while he grinds his dick against her ass. All the sudden he picks her up with his one free hand and walks toward the bed. He places her on the bed, and she lay down on top of it while he is pumping her pussy and breathing hard in her ear. She braces her feet on the bed and starts thrusting her hips and spreading her legs more. That’s right baby he says, spread your legs wider for me so I can get deeper inside you. She does as she is told, and he says you are such good girl, you are my good girl and I am going to reward you now.

Does my good girl want to taste herself? She shakes her head yes as she moans, and he slaps her ass again and says answer me. Yes, she cries out. He tells her to take one hand and slide her finger around his three fingers that are deep in her pussy. She does as she is told, and he says that is such a good girl and good girls get rewarded. I want you to suck your wetness off your finger and taste yourself he says. Instead though she starts rubbing her clit with her finger and he grabs her wrist and pulls her finger away from her clit. I did not tell you that you could touch your clit he whispered; just for that you can’t taste yourself.

He then grabs her wrist and puts her finger in his mouth, and he sucks her wetness off her finger. After he sucks her finger clean, he takes it out of his mouth and says maybe next time you will listen and then starts to pump her pussy harder and deeper with his fingers. She starts to moan and says I am so close. I am going to cum. Yes, you are he says, you are going to be a good girl and cum for me. All the sudden he pulls his fingers out of her pussy and she starts begging him to put his fingers back in her pussy. He gets between her legs and slams 3 fingers back into her pussy and uses his tongue to lick her clit. She is running her fingers thru his hairs as she is lifting her hips off the bed and she is trying to cover her screams. All the sudden she covers her mouth with her hand and screams; I am cumming I am cumming I am cumming. He takes his fingers out of her pussy and puts them in her mouth to cover her screams and he starts licking her pussy and lapping up her cum while she is sucking her cum off his fingers.

When she finally starts coming down from her orgasm, he takes his fingers out of her mouth and stops licking her pussy. He sits up on his knees, takes his shirt off over his head and watches as Scully is lying on the bed with her eyes closed while trying to catch her breath. He grabs his hard cock in his hand and strokes it a couple of times. He lines his cock up with her pussy and pushes his cock all the way into her tight wet pussy. Her eyes pop open in surprise as he is sliding into her. She reaches up and digs her nails into his shoulders. He puts his hands on either side of her head and starts to pump his cock in and out of her pussy. She wraps her legs around his waist and raises her hips to meet each of his thrusts. He leans down and whispers in her ear, we are going to cum together Love. She moans hearing his words. I am going to shoot my hot cum so deep into your sexy body and I am going to fill you up.

He starts pumping her faster and harder. You are so tight baby, and you are squeezing my dick so hard he said. Feel what you do to my Love, you make my dick so hard. He looks her in the eyes and says, are you going to be a good girl and cum for me? Yes, she moans. He takes his hands and holds her hands above her head. He then leans down and starts to nipple on her neck while he is still pumping her with his thick hard dick. Love, I am going to pump you so full of my cum he says. She moans hearing these words. He starts to rub her clit when he whispers in her ear, oh God Love you are squeezing my dick so hard. I am almost there he said. I am going to explode Love. Do it Baby she begs, please fill me up. He moans at hearing her words and it excites him so much that he starts to pump her harder while still rubbing her clit. 

I am almost there baby he says while moaning. He decides to push her over the edge by taking his finger that was rubbing her clit and surprising her when he slams it into her ass. He covers her mouth with his while doing this, so he can cover up her screams. Her pussy starts squeezing his dick even harder and he looks her in the eyes while she is cumming. He continues to pump both his hard cock in her pussy and his finger in her ass. That’s its Baby, keep cumming for me he says. Be a good girl and keep cumming or me. He pumps her a couple more times and then his cock explodes in her tight wet pussy. He takes his finger out of her ass and falls on top of her while still cumming in her pussy. He is starting to pump her pussy a little slower when she whispers in his ear. Give me all your cum Baby, don’t stop pumping me full of your cum. I love the feel of your cum inside my body. Hearing her say these words excites him so much that instead of his cock getting soft it starts to get hard again. She takes her hands and grabs Mulder’s face and says keep pumping your cum deeper in my body Baby. This excites him so much that he starts to pump her faster.

That’s right Baby, I can feel your cock getting hard again she says. She looks him in the eyes and says I love that you don’t have a refractory period. As he is pumper her pussy, he says I am pumping my cum deeper in your body Love. You are going to be so full of me cum Love. She moans at these words and says I love it when you pump your cum inside me. He moans as she pushes him onto his back. As she is crawling between his legs, he can see his cum dripping out of her pussy and he smiles. Just as she is about to put his cock in her hand, she asks him while he is smiling. He laughed and said I am just laughing because I can see my cum dripping out of your pussy.

She smiles and says, well if you like that then you will love this. He has a look of confusion on his face and then he watches as she takes one of her hands and puts it between her legs. She slides two fingers between her plump and sensitive pussy lips and soaks her fingers with his cum that is dripping out of her pussy. She then takes her two fingers to her mouth and he watches as she licks her fingers that are coated with his cum. She then puts her fingers in her mouth and moans as she is sucking her fingers clean. Oh god Love that is so hot, he says. Once her fingers are clean, she takes them out of her mouth with a pop. She then licks her lips and says I am not done with you yet Baby. He moans and then looks at the clock, I don’t know if we have enough time because the babies nap time is almost over. She leans forward and starts to nibble on his ear as she says I have a feeling the babies are going to take a longer nap today. He rubs his hands down her back until he reaches her ass. Then he squeezes her ass. She continues by saying Daisy really wore herself out with all her crying and I have a feeling the other two wore themselves out with all their crying and using their powers.

She then starts to slide her tongue down his neck to his chest. She slides her tongue around his nipple while her hand slides further down and starts to play with his balls. He spreads his legs open while he is moaning and watches the love of his life tease him. What did you have in mind Love? She looks at him with a smile on her face and says I want you to sit against the headboard. He does as he is told and then watches as she straddles his legs and starts to grind her pussy against his cock. He puts his hands on her hips and she shakes her head no and says you are not allowed to touch Baby, put your hands behind your back. He moans at hearing her words and does as she tells him. What did you have in mind Love he asks? She looks at him and says I want you to watch me as I slide your cock deep in my tight pussy. She continued by saying I want you to watch as I bounce up and down on your cock as it swells in my tight pussy. He moans at these words as she continues by saying I want you to watch as I fuck you until you explode in my pussy Baby. She leans forward and asks, who you like that Baby? Oh yes Love, I want you to do that to me. She laughs and says I am going to do that to you. Just then she leans back and braces her hands behind her on his legs. She arches her breast out toward him and lets her head fall back. I am so wet for you right now she moans; do you want to watch me touch myself? Do it Love, touch yourself he says. She straightens back up and asks, should I touch by self here as she slides her hands across her breast and pinches her nipples? He just moans. You did not answer me Baby so you must not want me to touch myself there. She starts to slide her hands down when he says, please don’t stop, keep rubbing your tits Love. 

She looks at him and says it is too late now. He watches as she is slowly sliding her hands toward her pussy. Once she reaches her pussy, she slowly slides her finger thru her pussy lips and covers it with her wetness and his cum. Just then his cock twitches. She looks at him and smiles. I think you like that don’t you Baby. Yes Love, please don’t stop. She takes her finger, covered in there hot juices and rubs it all over her nipple. She then leans forward and shoves her nipple in his mouth and orders him to suck. He does as he is told. She is still grinding his cock as he is sucking her nipple. She slides her hands thru his hair and says that’s my good boy, you are doing such a good job sucking my tits Baby. He started sucking her nipple again as his cock starts to get hard. She knows how to get him completely hard now. She says I want you to fuck my pussy and I want to feel you shoot your cum into my pussy Baby. Hearing those words makes his dick so hard she reaches down between her legs and lines his cock up with her pussy lips. She then slowly slides down on his cock as it disappeared into her hot tight pussy. He groans at the feeling of his cock surround by her pussy.

She continues sliding up and down on his thick hard cock. She moans as she says your big hard dick feels so good in my pussy Baby. I am going to keep fucking you until you cum for me. Mulder could not take it anymore and takes his arms from around his back and in one motion grabs her and flips her on her back. He starts pounding his cock into her pussy. He takes his mouth off her nipple and shoves his tongue in her mouth while she is grabbing his ass trying to push his dick deeper in her pussy. She whispers in his ear, that’s right Baby fuck my pussy. Fill me up with all of your cum Baby. When she finished saying these words, she bites his ear lobe and that pushes him over the edge. He buries his face into her neck to cover his scream as he is pumping his cum deep into her tight wet pussy. She whispers in his ear, that’s right Baby fill me up like a good boy. 

Do you know what would really excite me? Tell me Love he responded. It would really excite me if you fucked my ass until you explode, she said. All he can do is moan after hearing her words. Oh Love, you have no idea what hearing you say those words does to me he says. Then do it Baby she says. I have an idea he says. He pulls his cock out of her tight wet pussy and says get on your hands and knees Love. She does as she is told and watches him open the drawer to her nightstand. He pulls out a vibrator and lube. He looks at her as he is getting behind her and says, I want to make you cum so hard Love. She moans as she says; do it Baby, make me cum. He pops the lid of the lube bottle and puts some on his finger. He starts to tease her ass as he slowly slides his cock into her tight wet pussy. He hears her moan and decides to make her moan some more. He slow slides the tip of his finger into her tight ass and she must bury her face into a pillow to cover her screams.

Do you like that Love he asks? Yes, she moans. He continues by saying your ass is so tight Love with just my finger in it. Just think how tight it will be with my cock in it. Please do it she begs? I love to hear you beg Love, beg me some more. Please baby, please fuck my ass with your cock. I want it so bad so says. He leans forward and whispers in her ear, I am going to reward my good girl. She moans at his words. He pulls both his cock and finger out of her holes and she immediately misses him. He opens the lube bottle again and puts some on both his cock and vibrator. He lines his cock up with her ass and says, I am going to fuck my good girl’s ass now. Just then he pops the head of his thick hard cock into her ass. She is screaming into the pillow as he says, your ass is squeezing my cock so hard Love. I love the way your ass feels Love. Then he slowly slides his cock further into the ass. She is screaming again into the pillow as he says my good girl is going to take every inch of my cock in her ass and she is going to love it, aren’t you? Yes, she screams into the pillow. Slowing he slides the rest of his cock into her ass until he is all the way inside her ass and his balls are hitting her pussy. While he is letting her get use to his massively hard dick in her ass he lays against her back and starts to slide the huge vibrator into her wet and dripping pussy. 

She starts to scream into the pillow again. He whispers into her ear and say that’s right Love, I am going to fuck both your pussy and her ass. Just as he finishes saying this, he slams the vibrator all the way into her pussy. She screams again into the pillow as he slowly alternates between fucking her with his cock and the vibrator. He slides his tongue along her ear and then whispers, my good girl is getting double fucked. Yesss she screams into her arm. He continues by saying, oh Love I am getting hard just thinking about shooting my cum so deep in your ass. She begs, please do that do me Baby. He says, anything for my good girl. He starts to fuck her a little harder as he tells her to grab the top of the headboard with both of her hands. She does as she is told and moans as he is fucking both her pussy and her ass harder. She starts to thrust her body back toward him so they could get into a good rhythm. He moans and says, I think my good girl likes getting double fucked, doesn’t she? Yes, she moans. Rub your clit he tells her. She does as she is told, and she starts to moan more. Love, my cock is in your ass and I can feel your pussy getting tighter.

All the sudden her body starts to tense up and she is rubbing her clit faster. She is moaning more, and he knows she is about to cum. Is my good girl going to cum he asks? She screams into her arm; I am going to cum so hard Baby. You are fucking me so good that I am going to cum so hard. Just then he slams the vibrator into her pussy and says, then be my good girl and cum hard for me. Show me what I do to your body he says. He starts pulling both the vibrator and his dick in and out of her pussy at the same time. After pumping her tight holes, a couple of times, she screams into her arm, I am cumming so hard. You are making me cum so hard. My good girl is cumming so hard for me he whispers. He pulls the vibrator out of her pussy and throws it on the bed. He grabs her hips and starts pounding into her ass. Her hot wet juices are running down her thighs as he is fucking her ass hard. He is fucking her so hard that he can feel the bed moving across the floor. I am so close Love. I am so close to exploding in your ass. Do it she begs. He pounds her a couple more times. He slams his cock into her just as he starts cumming. 

He pulls her back against him as hard as he can, so he can get deeper in her ass and cum deeper into her. Even though she is still trying to recover from her orgasm she looks over her shoulder and watches his face as he is filling her with his cum. She says, don’t stop Baby. Pump your cum deeper into my body. Pump your cum so deep into my body that I can feel it in my throat. This excites him so much that he growls as he starts slamming his cock so hard into the ass. That’s right Baby she says. You are doing such a good job of filling your good girl’s ass up with all your hot cum. I love how your hot cum feels in my body Baby. I just love the thought of your cum in my body. He is biting his lip, so he will not scream. Just as he thought he was about done cumming he sees her lick her lips and his eyes roll into the back of his head as he starts to cum again. Love, I don’t think I have ever cum this hard. She says, keep cumming and fill up your good girl’s tight ass. He moans at her words and slams his dick into her ass one more time. He shoots the rest of his cum in her ass and says did I do it Love? Did I fill you up Love?

She reaches between her legs and takes his balls in her hands and says, yes Baby you did such a good job filling your good girl up with all your cum. He groans at the feeling of his balls in her hand. He leans forward and slowly takes her other hand off the headboard. He pushes her to lay down on the bed and he falls on top of her. He starts kissing her back as his cock starts to soften in her ass. He says, oh Love I will never get tired of fucking my good girl. She giggles and says, well I will never get tired of you fucking your good girl. She continues by saying, the thought of all your hot cum in my body excites me so much. She says, I love when you cum inside me because then I still have you inside me even when you pull out. He groans again at her words. He says, oh I would so love go another round Love, but I don’t think we are going to have enough time. The babies will be up from their naps soon and Amelia is probably done with her walk by now. He slowly pulls out of her ass. She moans and then says I miss you all ready as she rolls over onto her back. He gets a grin on his face. She looks at him and says, what? Let me help you get cleaned up Love? As she strokes his check with her hand she says, with a smile on her face, Baby I don’t think taking a shower together is such a good idea right now because we both now it will lead to other things. That is not what I had in mind he said. Then what did you have in mind she asks? He puts his hands on her knees and pushes them apart. 

Before she can say anything, he is already between her legs and sliding his tongue all over her tights. She grabs his hair, but he will not stop until he gets her drop of cum that dripped out of her. Once he is done, he looks at her and says, I just didn’t want to waste any of your hot wet juices Love. He crawls up her body and lays his body on top of hers. He shoves his tongue in her mouth and kisses her deeply. She can taste herself on him. He then lays his head in the crook of her neck and says, with a laugh, I think we are both going to be sore after that work out. She laughs and says, that was the best work out every. He laughs as he gets up. He pulls her up and holds her hand as the go into the bathroom to get cleaned up. 

Once cleaned up they go downstairs and find the first floor of the farmhouse is empty. Scully looks at Mulder and says both Tad and Amelia should have been back by now. They go outside and see Tad’s car is parked in front of the house. Mulder turns to one of the agents and asks where are Tad and Amelia? The agent replies by point to where Tad and Amelia are standing. They are several hundred feet from the house. The agent said, Amelia said she and Mr. O’Malley needed to talk. We advised them that was the furthest they could go without one of us being with Amelia. Scully looks at the couple and sees Amelia standing about 3 to 4 feet from Tad and has her arms crossed against her body, like she is trying to protect herself. Scully also noticed that if Tad moved closer to Amelia, she would back away from him. Mulder looks at Scully and says what should we do? Should we go over there? Scully says, I think we should leave them be for now. Mulder turns toward one of the agents and says keep an eye on them and if they try to go any further 3away from the house let me now. The agent said okay. Mulder and Scully go back into the house. They look at each other and Mulder says, now what? Scully says, well I guess I can start making lunch. Mulder follows her to the kitchen where he leans against the cabinet and asks what do you think they are talking about? I don’t know said Scully, but if I had to guess I would say they are talking about the last several days. She continues by saying, I just hope that since Krycek, and the Smoking Man are in custody Amelia will not have to worry about them taking her again or hurting her again. But I have a feeling Amelia is not going to relax while both of those bastards are still alive said Scully.

Mulder are you just going to stand there or are you can help me with lunch said Scully. Just then Jackson starts to cry, and Mulder says, with a big grin on his face, I would love to help Love but Jack Jack is up from his nap so I am going to go upstairs and get him. As Mulder is walking toward the stairs Scully says, while laughing, I bet you somehow planned that so you would not have to help me. Mulder laughs and says I would never do something like that. She continues to laugh as she prepares a bottle for their son and then leaves it on the counter. Mulder goes into the crying baby’s room. Once the little boy sees his Daddy, he is all smiles and reaches his arms toward his Daddy. Mulder, picks up the boy and says, how is my big boy? He then lifts the boy above his head and the baby laughs. He then lays the baby on the changing table. While he is changing the baby’s diaper, he blows raspberries on the baby’s stomach. Mulder smiles as he listens to his son just laugh and laugh.

He finishes getting the baby dressed and then together they head downstairs. Jackson is resting his head on his Daddy’s shoulder until they walk into the kitchen. As Mulder is reaching for the bottle on the counter Jackson sees his Mommy and smiles. He is no longer happy in his Daddy’s arms and only wants his Mommy to give him his bottle. Scully takes the baby into her arms. Mulder playfully acts offended and says to Jackson, Trader while tickling the baby’s sides. Jackson laughs and then lays his head on his Mommy’s shoulder. She goes to sit on the couch while Mulder finishes making lunch. Once lunch is done, he joins Scully and Jackson on the couch. He puts his arm around Scully while he takes Jackson’s hand into his own hand. He then leans down and kisses the baby on the forehead.

Once Jackson is done with his bottle Mulder, Scully, and their son cuddle together on the couch and spend some quality time with the baby. As they are laughing at the funny faces the baby is making, they hear yelling from outside. Just as they turn toward the door Amelia opens the door and comes rushing into the house. She is quickly followed by Tad who is asking her to just stop and talk to him. As Amelia is about to respond to him, she notices Mulder, Scully, and her son on the couch. Scully sees that Amelia is upset and asks her if she is okay. Instead of answering she runs toward the office and slams the door. Scully closes her eyes and counts to five. Once she reaches five both girls start crying from upstairs. Tad says I am sorry, I am sure Amelia did not mean to wake them up. Scully stands up and says it is fine, they were going to wake up soon.

As Scully goes upstairs Tad sits down on the couch. He looks at Mulder and Jackson, in his Daddy’s arms, and smiles. He then says she really does make beautiful babies. Yes, she does responded Mulder, he continues by asking do you want to talk about what happened? Tad put his head in his hands and shook his head. He then said she is trying to push me away. She thinks I would be better off without her. I told her she was wrong, and I would be lost without her, but she is dead set on pushing me away. What are you going to do asked Mulder? I am not going to give up on her, or us. I am going to be there for her always and forever. The whole time they were talking Tad never took his eyes off Jackson. Mulder noticed this and asked, do you want to hold him? Tad smiled and said actually I would if it is okay. Of course, said Mulder, he then handed the baby to Tad. Jackson started to whimper a little bit. Mulder held Jackson’s hand and said, you are alright, I am not going anywhere. Tad starts talking to the baby and bouncing the baby on his knee. The baby is looking back and forth between Mulder and Tad. Finally, the baby starts to smile.

As Jackson starts to laugh Scully comes down the stairs. She has Sammy on her hip and Daisy is holding her hand. When they get to the bottom of the steps Daisy sees her Daddy and takes off running while yelling “Dada”. Mulder catches her and brings her to his chest for a hug. How did my Princess sleep? Good replies Daisy while laying her head on his shoulder. Just then Sammy lifts her head off her Mommy’s shoulder and says “me” while having a look of disappointment and sadness on her face. She starts to cry, and Scully says to Mulder, with a smile on her face, looks like someone is jealous. All the sudden Mulder is crushed that his daughter is so upset. He puts Daisy on the couch and gets up and walks over to Sammy. He reaches for the baby, but she pushes his hands away. She then lays her head on her Mommy’s shoulder and wraps her arms around her Mommy’s neck. Scully laughs and says well now you have done it Mulder. 

I am sorry Sammy; you are my princess too. Scully is still laughing as she says, I am going to get the girls a drink. She tries to put the baby down, but Sammy will not let go. She turns and goes to the kitchen, while holding Sammy. This isn’t funny Scully he says as he follows her to the kitchen. She pulls herself together and says you are right Mulder, I am sorry. He follows Scully, and Sammy, around while trying to talk to the baby. Mulder tries everything he can think of to get Sammy to forgive him. He tries tickling her, rubbing her back, offering to read her favorite book to her, taking her outside to swing, play her favorite game, if she wants to color, and many other things. Finally, he comes to his last resort and tries to bribe her with ice cream, Sammy’s favorite snack. Scully looks at him and says, don’t you dare try to bribe our baby with ice cream. We agreed only to do that in extenuating circumstances. But Scully said Mulder when Scully cut him off. She is upset, and she is entitled to her feelings. Yes, she is too young to understand that Daddy can have more than one princess.

But Scully, I cannot stand to see her upset and disappointed. Especially because of me. It breaks my heart to think I have done something to upset any of our kids. Mulder, we have a whole lifetime of our kids being mad at us said Scully. Well yes, he said, but I am not talking about when they are teenagers and they are mad because we took away their phone or grounded them. I am talking about right now when she doesn’t understand that I can have more than one princess. Scully can see tears in Mulder’s eyes. She walks over to him and says, give her time, later today she will not even remember what happened and then you will have your other princess back. She pulls his chin down to her and gives him a kiss in hopes it will make him feel a little better.

When they go back in the living room, they see Daisy sitting on the couch talking to Tad. Both Mulder and Scully notice Daisy never takes her eyes off Jack, who Tad is still holding. They know this is her way of making sure that this man, that she has never met before, does not hurt her baby brother. What’s your name she asks? Tad replies, my name is Tad and I am a friend of your Mommy, Daddy, and Aunt Amelia. Oh, said Daisy, Unt Melia has ouchies and Mommy make better. Yes, she did said Tad. Daisy then asks something that surprises and shocks all 3 adults. Did you give Unt Melia the ouchies? Her parents are taken aback by the question. Scully sits next to Daisy, while still holding Sammy, and asks why you would ask Tad such a question. The little girl just shrugs her shoulders and gets off the couch to go play with some toys. Scully looks at Tad and says I am so sorry she asked you that, I have no idea why she would ever ask a question like that. Don’t worry about it Dana said Tad, I did not take it personally. He continued by saying that there is a lot going on right now and I am sure all the kids are confused and curious. But still said Scully, I have no idea why she would every say something like that. 

Scully then looks at Mulder, who has not said a word, and asks why would she say that Mulder? I don’t know Scully but give me a little time and I will see if I can figure out why she said it. Why don’t you four go for a W-A-L-K, Mulder spelled out the word so Daisy would not get upset that she was not going for a walk with her siblings, and I will see what I can figure out. Scully looks at Tad and asks if he is okay holding Jackson? I would love it said Tad. I would love an opportunity to spend time with Amelia’s kids, just then he cut himself off so not to offend Mulder and Scully as they were the children’s legal parents now. Scully looked at Tad and said it is okay if you want to get to know Amelia’s babies. I am sorry said Tad, I did not mean to offend you. You didn’t said Mulder because they are her babies and we would not have them without her. Tad just shook his head and followed Scully out the door. As the door is closing Mulder yells don’t forget to take some guards with you.

Mulder goes to sit on the floor with Daisy and starts to play with her. After a couple of minutes Daisy looks around and sees that only she and her Daddy are in the room. Where Mama at she asked? I don’t know said Mulder. Where that man goes, she asked? Do you mean Tad asks Mulder? Daisy shakes her head yes. I don’t know said Mulder. Where is Sammy and Ack Ack she asks? Mulder said, they must be with Mommy. The two play for a couple more minutes and then Mulder says, Daisy can I ask you a question? Sure, Dada she responds. Do you remember asking Tad if he was the one who hurt Aunt Amelia? Yes Dada. He continues by saying, why did you ask him that? Daisy just shrugs her shoulder’s again and says I don’t know. He doesn’t continue to push but after a minute or so she asks, if he didn’t hurt Unt Melia then who did. He responds by asking, why do you think someone hurt Aunt Amelia? She responds, me hear. You heard what asked Mulder. She looks at her Daddy and says, me hear you. Mulder is surprised by her answer and is trying to remember if the kids where every around when he was speaking about someone hurting Amelia. I said someone hurt Aunt Amelia he asked. Daisy shakes her head yes. Can you tell me when you heard Daddy say that someone hurt Aunt Amelia?

She responds by saying at igh igh time. He thinks to himself that she must be referring to last night because they just found Amelia last night. Do you mean at bedtime last night? She shakes her head yes. He hates having to question his daughter like this, but he must figure out what is going on. Can you tell me who Dada was talking to when I was talking about someone hurting Aunt Amelia? Daisy responds, Ncle Kinman. Mulder thinks about the things Daisy has said. She must be referring to when Mulder and Skinner stayed downstairs with all 3 babies last night. He continues to think to himself that when he and Skinner were talking about Amelia they were whispering, and he thought that she was so focused on the TV that neither she nor the other 2 babies would hear the conversation. He thinks to himself, boy I am really fucking up this whole father thing over the last 18 hours. He already feels horrible for Sammy being mad at him but now his other daughter heard a conversation last night that she never should have heard. He picks up Daisy and looks her in the eyes and says I am sorry baby that you heard me talk about Aunt Amelia like think. Okay Dada she responds. He pulls her into a hug and says I promise that no one is every going to hurt you, or Sammy, or Jack Jack, or Mommy. Okay baby, he asks? Okay Dada. He gives her a kiss on her forehead and says let’s go find Mommy okay? Daisy smiles and says okay.

Mulder picks up Daisy and walks out the front door. He asks the guard which direction Scully, Tad, and the babies went. The guard pointed toward the barn. Mulder said thanks and then starts walking toward the barn with his daughter in his arms. After about a 5-minute walk he could hear laughter coming from the barn. Once he got to the door of the barn, he sees Sammy jumping off the tractor and Tad catching her, he also sees Scully standing off to the side holding their son while she watches Sammy have fun. He says out loud that that was something Amelia started doing with the girls before we rescued Jackson.   
Daisy says, me to and wiggles out of the Daddy’s arms. She runs to Tad with her arms in the air saying me turn me turn. Okay said Tad with a laugh. Scully can see that Mulder is upset so she walks over to him and ask what is wrong. He looks at his wife and whispers we have to have a new rule about what we talk about in front of the kids, especially the girls. What do you mean she asks? Scully watches as she sees tears start to form in Mulder’s eyes. What is wrong she ask as she places her hand on her cheek? I found out why Daisy asked Tad that question he said. Okay she said, how? From me he said. What are you talking about Mulder? Boy I am really screwing up the father thing today Scully he said. I don’t understand what you are talking about she said. Are you still referring about earlier with Sammy? I told you she will be fine she said. Not only that but I am also the reason Daisy asked Tad that questions.

Mulder, you are not making any sense. He looks over at the girls laughing and running and playing. He wants to always see his kids like this. He continues by saying Daisy heard me talking to Skinner about a man or men hurting Amelia when he and I kept all the kids downstairs last night. I thought I had the TV volume was loud enough and I didn’t think she could hear me he said. Maybe she does have a superpower after all he said with a laugh, maybe it is super hearing. Scully laughed because she knew he was just trying to lighten the mood a little bit. I don’t ever want to be the reason why my kids are hurt or upset or confused. I especially don’t want my kids to know there are bad people that can and will hurt, them, Amelia, you, or me. Just as Scully is about to say something Mulder says, I know what you are going to say Scully. You are going to say that we cannot protect them forever and we can’t keep them in a plastic bubble or keep them locked away from the world. I want to protect them as long as we can. I want them to have a wonderful and happy childhood before they start learning about the scary things out in the world that can hurt them, he said. I don’t want them to have a childhood like mine. I don’t want them to be scared or hurt like I was he said.

Scully looks at Mulder and caresses his check while she says, I love how you love our babies. I love that you want to always protect them, and I agree we need to watch what we say or talk about in front of the kids. Mulder smiles and just shakes his head yes. He then looks at his son and says come here Jack Jack as he reaches for the boy. He holds the baby up over his head and makes him laugh. Mulder laughs and then looks at Scully and says he really does have a great belly laugh and I can’t wait for Amelia to hear it. Scully then says I can’t wait for her to get to know all the kids. I know it has only been about 3 months, but they change so quickly at these ages. Mulder then says well when she is up to it, we will tell her all about her beautiful babies. We will tell her so many funny stories about these 3 that she will laugh so hard her side will hurt.

After dinner was play time, bath time, and bedtime. Tonight, everyone slept in their own beds. Amelia slept in the office and Tad slept on the couch. Scully told Tad that he would probably be more comfort if he slept in the apartment above the garage since it had a bed but he refused and said he would sleep on the couch so he could be close to Amelia in case she needed him. Scully laughed and both men looked at her. She said Tad O’Malley you amaze me. You are a billionaire and have a penthouse 30 minutes away, but you are willing to sleep on a couch because of my sister. Tad said if Amelia is here then my place is here with her. She may not want to talk to me right now, but I am not leaving here without her by myside. Good to know said Scully. The three adults said their good nights and Mulder and Scully went up to bed.

Over the next couple of days Amelia ignores Tad and does her best to stay away from him. Mulder could see it was breaking Tad’s heart. One evening, after the babies had been put to bed, Mulder asked Tad to go on a walk with him because he wanted to make sure was okay. As the two men were walking the property Mulder started to talk. I just wanted to see how you were doing with everything that is going how said Mulder. I am doing okay said Tad. It breaks my heart that the love of my life is avoiding me, but I have to keep telling myself that it is going to take time for her to heal mentally after everything those men did to her. I know you and Dana and Amelia had a talk last night and I know Amelia was really upset after the talk. Can you tell me what you guys were talking about asked Tad? Mulder stopped walk and took a moment before he answered. We talked about Scully and I having to return to work and us making you leave. What asked Tad. Why, he continued. Mulder said, Amelia thinks it would be better for you if you left and went back to the penthouse. She thinks that she is dirty from what those men did to her and you would be better off without her. No No No No No Tad repeated, please don’t make me leave.  
Relax Tad I am not going to make you leave said Mulder. You’re not asked Tad? No said Mulder. He continued by saying I told her if the tables were turned and Scully and I were in your guys places I would be doing the exact same thing you are doing. He continued by saying I would not want someone to make me leave when Scully is hurting, and I told Amelia I would not do that to you Tad. Well, thank you said Tad. I really appreciate it because I don’t know what I would do if I could not be near her right now. I know she is having to deal with what happened to her and I know she wants nothing to do with me right now, but I just have to be here in case she needs me Tad said. Trust me Tad, I really do understand how you feel said Mulder.

Mulder then said, I also wanted to let you know that Scully and I have to go back to work starting tomorrow and the kids will start going to daycare again. Okay said Tad. I just wanted to let you know so you were aware that starting tomorrow it will be just you and Amelia in the house during the day and I ask that you continue to be patient with her and give her her space. Of course, said Tad. Whatever she needs. Both men head back to the house and Mulder and Scully went to bed. The next morning Mulder and Scully dropped their children off at daycare and went to their basement office. They spent a good part of the day catching up on emails and expense reports. At about 3pm that afternoon Mulder heard the elevator ding and knew they were about to have company but had no idea who it could have been. A few seconds later Skinner walks through their office door. 

Scully says, well this is a surprise Sir. We could have come to your office instead of you having to come down here she continued. Skinner said, I figured it would be better to have this conversation down here instead of in my office because there is more privacy down here. Scully stood up and said you are scaring me Sir. Are the babies okay she asks? I am sorry Agent Scully I did not mean to scare you about the babies said Skinner. They are fine as far as I know. They are not the reason why I came to see you he continued. Then why have you come down here asked Mulder? Is it about the X-files he asked? No responded Skinner. It is about Amelia he continued. Scully stood up and asked, what about her? Skinner took a deep breath and looked at the floor. He continued to look at the floor while he said, “she is gone”.

.


End file.
